Ghostly Secrets
by scrletfyre
Summary: Danny Fenton fulltime student and part time ghost hunter/superhero is about to meet a new student named Yugi Moto. Danny can sense that there is something odd about Yugi as he is going to learn that Yugi has a few ghostly secrets of his own.
1. New Student

Ghostly Secrets

**Author Notes:** This is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Yu-Gi-Oh! I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own. All I ask if you read this story and like what you see that you leave me a comment and/or a review.

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=Atemu speaking**, _italic=Danny ghost speech_, CAPS=SHOUTING

One - New Student

Danny Fenton had a secret that only a few knew. His secret was that he was half ghost/half human as he had ghost-like powers. The only ones who knew about Danny's secret was his two best friends Samantha Manson or Sam for short, Tucker Foley, and Danny's older sister Jasmin or Jazz for short. Danny only changed his last name to Phantom when he was in his ghost form. Danny and his friends were currently sitting in class waiting for their teacher Mr. Lancer to show up. Danny felt another spit ball hit him in the back of his head. Sighing to himself he shook the spit balls out of his black raven locks as Mr. Lancer finally entered the classroom.

"All right students calm down and take your seats. I have received word that tomorrow we shall be getting a new student as well as a new teacher as they are both arriving from Japan. I want everyone to treat them with kindness and respect. Now take out your text books and open them to page forty-two." stated Mr. Lancer. All the students did as they were asked. Danny pondered about the new student wondering what he or she was going to be like.

Meanwhile on the plane bound for America….. Yugi Moto sat with his grandfather as he looked at a picture sitting in his hands on his lap. It was a picture of all of his friends back home in Domino City. Tears were in Yugi's large Amethyst eyes. Yugi's grandfather Solomon Moto ruffled Yugi's tri-color locks.

"Don't worry Yugi. I am certain that you will make new friends and enjoy the new experiences." stated Solomon.

"I know Grandpa. It is just I miss them." replied Yugi in a sad tone as he put away the photo to gently touch the large Egyptian puzzle hanging around his neck. The millennium puzzle which housed the spirit of the nameless pharaoh or as Yugi came to know his as Yami. But last year they had found out the truth about the pharaoh and his true name, Atemu. Last year Yugi saw Atemu depart leaving him and his friends to finally gain his eternal rest…..or so Yugi thought. Several months after Atemu had left Yugi, he suddenly returned much to Yugi's surprise. Atemu had told Yugi that something had drawn him back. Yugi couldn't help but to realize that this sounded too cryptic even for Atemu. When Atemu's spirit rejoined with Yugi, the teen could feel that the pharaoh's spirit felt much different than before, much stronger. 'I hope that nothing unusual happens.' Yugi thought to himself. Dark rich laughter erupted in the back of Yugi's mind.

***Come on Yugi…your life wouldn't be ordinary unless something strange and unusual happened to us.* **laughed Atemu among the mental path that he shared with Yugi. Yugi knew that Atemu spoke the truth.

Meanwhile… the final bell rang at Casper High rung out as the students bolted out of the door. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz walked out slowly.

"A new student…I wonder what they are like." stated Tucker.

"Who knows Tuck. Just as long they aren't like the other jerks that exist within the school." stated Danny. A pale light blue breath escaped from his lips as if he was cold which he wasn't. This was Danny's ghost sense which meant that a ghost was close by.

"Just what I needed… a way to relieve some stress." stated Danny. "I'M GOING GHOST!" he shouted out as a bright white ring appeared around his waist. The ring separated into two fragments one traveling up his body to his head while the other traveled down to his feet. His clothing changed as he was now wearing a black spandex jumpsuit with a white collar, gloves, boots, and belt. Danny's black raven locks turned snow white as his once sapphire blue eyes turned lime green. Once fully transformed, Danny flew off as he found several ghost snakes wreaking havoc. Danny allowed his ectoplamsic energy to flow to his hand as it was the same color as his eyes. Sam and Tucker had followed Danny as they carried the Fenton Thermos which would suck up and trap ghosts inside of the container.

"Danny drive them over here!" yelled out Sam. Danny went intangible as one of the ghost snakes moved to strike Danny.

"Over here you slithering snake skins!" yelled out Tucker as he tried to get the ghosts attention.

"DANNY…CATCH!" shouted out Sam as he tossed Danny the thermos. Danny had become tangible as he caught the thermos before surging his ectoplamsic energy into the thermos activating it as it sucked up all of the ghost snakes.

"I feel much better now." stated Danny as he flew down to rejoin his friends as he reversed the transformation to go back to his human form.

The following day Danny and his friends sat in class as they waited fro Mr. Lancer and the new student to show up. Everyone was talking trying to figure out what the new student was going to be like. Suddenly the door opened as the students rushed to their seats. Mr. Lancer first entered followed by a young teen with tri-color hair. His golden bangs hung in front of his large Amethyst eyes as his raven black hair with a dark magenta pink hair stood up spiked in the shape of a star.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Yugi Moto. His grandfather Solomon Moto will be teaching history. I need for somebody to show Mr. Moto around the school." Almost immediately Danny's hand shot up. He had recognized Yugi's name as he was known world wide as the King of Games. "Thank you Danny. You can take a seat right next to Mr. Fenton." stated Mr. Lancer. Yugi nodded his head as he went to take a seat next to Danny. Danny pulled his desk close to Yugi's so they could share Danny's text book.

"Hi… I'm Danny Fenton." Danny whispered towards Yugi.

"Yugi Moto. Nice to meet you." stated Yugi as he shook Danny's hand. The minute that their hands touched, both Danny and Yugi could feel this odd spark of energy leap between them. A questioning look crossed their faces as they withdrew their hands thinking nothing odd about it. But in the back of their minds they could tell that the other one wasn't what they seem to be as they held a secret that not many knew about.

Next Chapter…The Odd Feeling

**Scrlet: ** I can't honestly believe that this only took me a whole day to write.

**Danny: ** why in the world do you wish to torture me so much Scrlet?

**Yugi: **Hey you aren't the only one Danny!

**Atemu:** Scrlet…..you best have a good answer for drawing me back to this realm.

**Scrlet:** sorry guys….. I have to blame my fans for wanting a new Yugioh crossover considering how much they liked the one that I did with Ghost Rider. Danny Phantom was the only thing that made some sense and was something that I was well versed in.

**Danny (sighing):** god damn you Scrlet.

**Yugi (moaning): ** I can't say that this is going to be fun.

**Scrlet: ** oh come on guys… it isn't going to be that bad.

**Atemu: ** you best hope not for Ra's sake.

**Yugi & Danny (in unison):** don't forget to stay tuned for the next chapter.

**Atemu:** also don't forget to leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think of the story.


	2. The Odd Feeling

Ghostly Secrets

**Author Notes:** This is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Yu-Gi-Oh! I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own. All I ask if you read this story and like what you see that you leave me a comment and/or a review.

**Author Reviews:** to dr-fanmai-lover: thanks for the comment. I am pretty sure that Desiree ghost genie may show up. I thought that this teamwork and crossover worked the best out of all the other ideas that I could come up with. To mailaine: thanks I am glad that you like it so far as I am working on the next chapter as quickly as possible. To Shadowfox26: (laughs) I agree torturing my main characters are indeed fun. I may actually work some of your ideas in but I am not certain how to play the card game myself. I would love for Yugi/Atemu to teach Danny how to play in the process learning the truth about Danny's secret. And nice idea on the Box Ghost. I would love to mind crush him into oblivion! And finally to Nekoyasha12: I am not planning to do another yaoi between Yami and Yugi or even a lemon between Danny and Sam. But I am working with someone who plans to do a crossover yaoi featuring Vampire Knight and Yugioh. I am not also planning any other crossovers featuring either Yugioh and/or Danny Phantom. Although I do plan for a sequel to this story. (grins wickedly) Although I love the idea of Dash getting to play a penalty game against Atemu. I would love to see the Phantom's gang reaction to that!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=Atemu speaking**, _italic=ghost speech_, CAPS=SHOUTING, (author notes)

Two - The Odd Feeling

As the day wore on Yugi Moto and Danny Fenton couldn't help but to feel that the other hand a dark secret that they were hiding. Danny showed Yugi around Casper High and introduced him to his friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson as they all sat together during lunch.

"I am actually surprised that you English is pretty good Yugi." stated Sam.

"I speak many different languages. I speak English, Japanese, and some Egyptian." replied Yugi.

"So you must travel a lot Yugi. I have read that you are the top duelist world wide. What is your secret?" asked Tucker.

"A good deck and a belief in the heart of the cards." answered Yugi.

"The heart of the cards?" asked Danny in curiosity. Yugi took out his card deck which hung on his left hip in a special belt holder. Yugi laid out several of the cards keeping the three Egyptian cards in the holder.

"Everybody has a card which they can relate too. For me it's the Dark Magician. I believe that every card has their own heart and soul, their own voice if you will. I place my faith and my trust in my deck as it has always seen me through tough times." replied Yugi.

***Not to mention your trust in me Yugi.* **stated Atemu in the back of Yugi's mind. Danny had heard the voice loud and clear but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. Danny shook his head as he could feel it much stronger than before. A presence that felt very similar to a ghost but it was not a ghost. Suddenly without warning Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Got to go use the boys room. Something in my lunch is not agreeing with me." Danny stated as he got up bolting for the door.

Danny ran through the halls straight for the boys bathroom. He checked to see if the bathroom was clear before he invoke the transformation into his ghost form.

"I'M GOING GHOST!" shouted out Danny as the white rings appeared transforming Danny to his ghost form. Once fully transformed Danny became invisible and transparent as he flew out of the bathroom heading back to the cafeteria were all of the ruckus was being caused. Inside the cafeteria students hid underneath or besides tables that laid on their side as food flew everywhere. A older woman whom was dressed like a lunch lady.

"_This is not on today's lunch menu. Who dares change my lunch menu?" _ asked the ghost.

"_Gice it up Lunch Lady. Lunch can be changed as there is no set rule that they have to be a certain way."_ stated Danny once became visible. Danny then blasted the Lunch Lady Ghost with his ectoplamsic energy.

Yugi sat behind a table with both Sam and Tucker as the table laid on its side.

"What in the world is going on?" Yugi asked.

"Call it a sort of a welcome to Amity Park. We have ghosts that roam throughout the town. There is only one ghost that fights to protect us from them. They call him Phantom." replied Sam.

***This Phantom has incredible powers. It feels vaguely similar to shadow magic. Perhaps this is the reason to why I have come back.*** Atemu stated mentally. Danny had heard the voice as it sounded dark, rich. It didn't sound like anyone that he knew.

'_Must be a new power. But who is this voice and why am I hearing it? I can't worry about this now. I have to deal with this ghost.' _Danny thought to himself as he avoided the Lunch Lady Ghost's attack. _"Sorry but I don't have a lot of time to deal with you as I have other things to deal with at the moment."_ stated Danny as he created an ectoplamsic blast to distract the Lunch Lady Ghost while he pulled out the Fenton Thermos. _"It is time for you to go back to where you belong." _ stated Danny as he activated the Thermos.

"_BUT SOUP WASN'T ON TODAY'S MENU!"_ she shrieked out before the Lunch Lady Ghost was sucked into the thermos.

"Well I guess its time for me to leave." replied Danny as he became invisible vanishing before his parents entered the school.

"Where is the ghost?" asked the two adults whom were holding weird looking weapons and wearing hazard jumpsuits.

"MR. AND MRS. FENTON… YOU JUST CAN'T BARGE IN HERE WITH GUNS!" yelled out the principal.

Sam and Tucker grabbed Yugi by the hand pulling him out of the cafeteria.

"What in the world was that all about?" Yugi asked in curiosity.

"I am a bit surprised that you didn't learn about Amity Park's secret before moving here. We are the ghost capital of the world." stated Tucker. Danny had finally caught up to his friends as he was back in his human form.

"What was all of the chaos about" asked Danny.

"Oh the usual…ghosts." answered Sam. Yugi couldn't help but to notice that Danny bore a strong similarity to the mysterious Phantom.

'It couldn't be possible. But Danny and this Phantom could be one in the same but how can I tell for sure?' Yugi asked himself as he played with his millennium necklace.

"Hey Yugi…..I had just wondered about your necklace that you are wearing. It looks very unique and ancient." stated Sam.

"It is known as the millennium puzzle. It is an ancient artifact that my grandfather got for me on one of his trips to Egypt long ago." replied Yugi.

"Come on Sam….you want it because it will go well with your gothic look." stated Tucker. Both Danny and Sam laughed knowing that Tucker spoke the truth. Yugi smiled weakly as Danny, Tucker, and Sam reminded him of his friends back home. Tears began to gather in Yugi's eyes.

"Hey Yugi are you all right?" asked Danny.

"I am fine. It is just you guys remind me of my friends back home in Japan. I didn't realize that I was going to miss them this much." replied Yugi. Danny pulled out a small handkerchief handing it to Yugi. Danny's hand briefly touched the millennium puzzle shocking Danny.

"OUCH! What in the hell was that?" asked Danny in shock. Nobody had noticed that Yugi's eyes had changed color becoming crimson. The eye of Horus sat on Yugi's forehead but no one could see it. Yugi was no longer in control of his body anymore. Atemu had taken control over Yugi's body.

"**It was nothing to worry about. Possibly static cling. Excuse me for a second but I have to make a bathroom run."** stated Atemu. Danny watched Yugi leave but something about his voice seemed off. It was too dark and rich to even belong to Yugi.

'Something odd is going on here. Why is it that I feel that you are hiding something Yugi?' Danny thought to himself. Danny knew that he could go ghost and investigate to see what Yugi was up to but something told him not to as he had a really bad feeling that if he did, he would be very sorry.

Next Chapter…The Pharaoh's Visit

**Danny:** ok scrlet….I'm confused.

**Scrlet:** about what Danny?

**Danny: ** the bad feeling I got when I was thinking of spying on Yugi.

**Atemu:** that's easy to answer Danny. It is because of me. I could mind crush you without thinking twice about it.

**Scrlet:** Atemu no mind crushing. I will not allow you to do anything harsh just yet. Anyway….. How do you reply to jeanetta9a's question.

**Atemu: ** no comment.

**Danny:** what do you mean no comment.

**Atemu: ** well the answer is easy Danny. It is because I haven't meet you yet to determine if you are a friend or a foe. I know what Yugi thinks of you. That's all!

**Yugi:** I can't believe that I didn't do any research on Amity Park before coming here. I am not certain if I can deal with this whole ghost thing.

**Atemu: **come on Yugi. It is no different than how you deal with me as I am a spirit.

**Yugi:** yes you are a spirit not a ghost Atemu!

**Danny:** isn't it the same thing? A ghost and a spirit?

**Scrlet:** in my terms I say yes but I want to know what my readers think.

**Atemu:** so you all know what to do. Leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think or I may have to mind crush you.

**Scrlet (angrily):** Atemu….what have I told you about mind crushing?!

**Yugi:** please do leave us your comments and reviews as we look forward to hearing from you.

**Danny: ** and don't forget to stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. The Pharaoh's Visist

Ghostly Secrets

**Author Notes:** This is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Yu-Gi-Oh! I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own. All I ask if you read this story and like what you see that you leave me a comment and/or a review.

**Author Reviews:** to mailaine: thanks for your comments as I will update as soon as possible. To Luna Motou: I know what the difference is between a ghost and a spirit. It is just fun to see Danny's take on it since he had never before seen or came into contact with a spirit before. To Shadowfox26: I know my first battle scene was kind of short as I wasn't really planning to toss it in there. But keep an eye out for later chapters as I think I may have an idea of why Danny's fight with the Lunch Lady Ghost was short. To jeanette9: I am trying to keep Atemu from mind crushing my audience because if I didn't have the audience to read and review my stories then I wouldn't know what to do. And finally to Undying Angel: thanks for the comment as I hope you stay tuned to see what happens next. Thanks everyone to your reviews and faves on my story as I always enjoy seeing what you guys think of it!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=Atemu speaking**, _italic=ghost speech_, CAPS=SHOUTING, (author notes), _**bold italic=dark voice**_

Three - The Pharaoh's Visit

Atemu had made it to the boys bathroom sighing in relief when he realized that it was empty.

*Atemu….what in the world happened back there?* Yugi asked as his spirit appeared within the bathroom. Atemu sighed running his hand through his tri-color locks. A few extra of his dark golden bangs had spiked up looking like lighting bolts against the black back drop. Yugi's once dark magenta purple trim had now become a dark maroon red. Atemu stood slightly taller than Yugi as he looked much older than his host body.

"**I am not certain Yugi. But it seems that whatever we are sensing from Danny was enough to have me take control over your body when he briefly touched the millennium puzzle." **replied Atemu.

*Atemu did you also notice the similarity in both Danny's and Phantom's appearance?* asked Yugi. Atemu slowly reversed the transformation giving Yugi back control over his body.

***Yes I did Yugi. They looked exactly alike except for their colors being inverted, reversed. If I didn't know any better I would say that Danny is Phantom. But I don't know how this is even possible.*** replied Atemu. Yugi sighed out loud as he turned on the faucet to splash cold water onto his face.

"Atemu…you aren't thinking what I think your thinking." stated Yugi.

***Perhaps a card divination can give us more insight. And if that fails I could always pay a visit to him through his dreams.*** replied Atemu.

"Just don't do anything rash Atemu." stated Yugi before leaving the bathroom.

The rest of the day seemed to go by without any more ghostly problems. Danny, Sam, and Tucker asked Yugi if he could teach them how to play duel monsters. Yugi smiled as he had taught his friends back in Japan how to play. This brought a smile to Yugi's face. Helping Danny, Tucker, and Sam build a deck would give him some insight into the type of person they were based on their deck. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were fairly good people as Yugi got along pretty well with them.

"I have no problem with that. But I only have one stipulation." Yugi stated.

"And that would be?" Danny asked.

"That you three become my friends." replied Yugi. Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at each other as they smiled.

"We have no problem with that Yugi!" they all replied in unison. Yugi smiled grateful that he had finally made three good friends.

Yugi lead Danny, Sam, and Tucker to his new home. Solomon Moto was all ready home setting up the new card shop. With Yugi being a world famous duelist and some various kids and adults within America learning about the duel monsters game. Solomon decided to set up a store just like the one back home in Japan. After school, during weekends, or when school was out, Yugi would help out in the store and teach those whom wanted to play the rules of the game. Yugi would also help build decks as they would test them against Yugi. Not that they stood a chance against Yugi and his deck.

"Make yourselves at home. I will return shortly." stated Yugi after showing the gang to his room. Yugi took off the millennium puzzle placing it down onto his desk. Yugi then went back downstairs to grab a few things.

While Yugi was away the three friends got to talking about what happened in school during lunch.

"Do you think we should tell Yugi the truth about your secret identity?" asked Sam.

"I am not certain if we can trust him yet. Yugi seems like a good kid and all but something about him strikes me odd." replied Danny.

"Odd…how?" asked Tucker.

"I am not certain how to explain it but I can feel this dark presence surrounding him as it also seems to be a part of him. Also it seems that my ghost sense has been acting up alerting me to whatever I am sensing but it isn't a ghost. Plus also I have been hearing this dark, rich voice in the back of my mind. I think Yugi knows the owner of this mysterious voice." replied Danny. Both Sam and Tucker looked at Danny in shock.

"Do you think it is a friend or a foe?" asked Tucker.

"I am not certain. All I can tell you is that I have a very bad feeling about it. A part of me is actually afraid of it." Danny replied truthfully. Little did the group know that Atemu was listening into their conversation.

'**Curious. What secrets are you hiding Danny that you don't wish for Yugi or I to know about?'** Atemu thought to himself. The door began to open as Yugi reentered the room holding a large briefcase. Yugi placed the case down as he opened it up to reveal that it held several cards (similar to the one that Seto Kaiba carries around in the series).

"All right I want for each of you to pick up one card. This card will tell me what kind of person you are and what type of deck you will need. This card is the focal point of your entire deck." Yugi explained as he took out his deck laying it out for them to see. "As I told you before my card is the Dark Magician. I had built my deck based around him. I had to modify it slightly in order to incorporate the three Egyptian god cards that I have gotten." stated Yugi. One at a time Sam, Tucker, and Danny each went through the cards picking out a card. Sam had picked out an earth type warrior/effect card named the "Shadow Tamer." This card raised a questioning look to Yugi as he had Sam pegged to be more a dark type card user. 'Guess I can't judge people by their appearance.' he thought to himself. Tucker picked out an earth type machine/xyz/effect card named the "Wind-up Zenmaister". Yugi laughed mentally as he had pegged Tucker dead on. Tucker was a techno geed through and through. Danny's choice for a card shocked Yugi the most. Danny had chosen a dark type warrior/effect card named the "Ghost Gardna." This raised a lot of questions for Yugi. 'A ghost warrior. He couldn't be!' Yugi thought to himself.

After helping Danny, Sam, and Tucker build their decks and teaching them all how to play and the rules of the game, the three friends left Yugi's place saying that they would see Yugi tomorrow. Yugi went back to his rrom as not only was the millennium puzzle glowing but also his deck.

-Master Yugi…..- called out a voice. Yugi recognized the voice as it belonged to the Dark Magician. Yugi took out the Dark Magician's card as the image that was shown on the card emerged looking like a transparent ghost. -Master Yugi…..Lord Atemu….. beware the dark presence…. He is after…- stated the Dark Magician before the card grew lifeless and the image of the Dark Magician vanished from sight. The card had stopped glowing as it had returned back to normal.

"What was that all about?" Yugi asked as the spirit of Atemu appeared in the room.

***I am not certain but it seems that my old friend was trying to warn us about something.* **replied Atemu.

"A dark presence….. What in the world is it after? Us or Phantom?" asked Yugi.

***Perhaps both. I think it is time that I pay Danny a little visit.*** replied Atemu.

Later that night Danny finally went to bed after his usual late night patrols and fighting ghosts. As Danny fell asleep, he found himself within a dream as the card that he had picked out from Yugi, the Ghost Gardna looked like he had been in a fight.

"Ghost Gardna….. What happened to you?" asked Danny in concern.

-Danny …. RUN!- yelled out Ghost Gardna before he was wiped out in a dark energy attack. Danny never ran from a fight before and he wasn't about to start now.

"I'M GOING GHOST!" shouted out Danny. Atemu had been in the human's mind the entire time as he witnessed Danny's transform into the mysterious Phantom. Dark, evil laughter erupted all around both Danny and Atemu as the pharaoh could sense something very familiar to shadow magic but it seemed too dark to be shadow magic. A cold breath escaped from Danny's lips alerting him that there was a ghost close by. _"SHOW YOUR SELF!"_ Danny shouted out as his ectoplamsic energy surrounded his hands. The laughter sounded much closer this time sending chills up and down Danny's spine. Danny had a very bad feeling about this. Suddenly a dark energy blast headed straight for Danny as the ghost teen erected an ectoplamsic shield to protect himself. The dark blast hit Danny hard throwing him back several feet and breaking his shield.

"_**Your powers don't stand a chance against me boy!"**_ snarled the dark voice as it unleashed another dark energy blast. This time Atemu had intervened.

"**MAGICAL CYLINDERS!"** Atemu shouted out as two magical cylinders appeared redirecting the dark blast back at its caster.

"_**Damn you Pharaoh. This isn't the end of me!"**_ roared out the dark voice before its presence had vanished completely. Danny arose to his feet looking at the figure whom stood before him. The man looked like Yugi but his garb looked regal, something from ancient Egypt.

"_Yugi?"_ Danny asked in confusion as he transformed back to his human form.

"**Sorry no….. I am not him. All will be revealed in good time." **replied Atemu before vanishing from sight. Danny just stood there dazed and confused.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?!" he shouted out.

Next Chapter…Secrets Revealed

**Scrlet:** see Atemu everyone agrees that you shouldn't mind crush them.

**Atemu:** you guys are no fun. Then who can I mind crush?

**Screlt: ** I will work something in that you can mind crush to oblivion

**Danny:** I could suggest a couple of ghosts that could most likely be your target.

**Scrlet (sighing):** so can the readers.

**Yugi:** I have a very bad feeling about this.

**Atemu: ** you and me both abiou.

**Danny:** what in the hell was that thing?

**Scrlet (grinning): **if I told you then I would be ruining the surprise.

**Atemu:** so it seems that something out there is not only after me but also Danny.

**Yugi:** man… I don't like this.

**Danny:** I am with you Yugi. I mean this even feels worse than what I pick up from Atemu.

**Atemu (shouting):** ….hey!

**Scrlet (turns to readers):** well stay tuned to see what happens next and don't forget to leave me your comments and reviews


	4. Secrets Revealed

Ghostly Secrets

**Author Notes:** This is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Yu-Gi-Oh! I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own. All I ask if you read this story and like what you see that you leave me a comment and/or a review.

**Author Reviews:** to Shadowfox26: nope the enemy that I am featuring is nobody out of either series (but I don't want to reveal much about them yet). The cards that I picked out for Danny, Sam, and Tucker I actually own as I went through them to figure out which ones to use. Atemu will eventually mind crush somebody but I am not saying who. To Luna Motou: I am glad that you agree on the card choices as I wanted to use some of the Yugioh cards that I own for the Danny Phantom characters. And no you didn't insult me with telling me the difference between ghosts and spirits…..it is just for certain reasons involving Danny's character, he hasn't encountered a spirit before. And to jeanette9: I am the only one who can do an evil manacle laugh! Considering this is my story and all! Thanks everyone to your reviews and faves on my story as I always enjoy seeing what you guys think of it! (cheers) yes…..fourteen reviews so far and I am only on chapter four!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=Atemu speaking**, _italic=ghost speech_, CAPS=SHOUTING, (author notes), _**bold italic=dark voice**_

Four - Secrets Revealed

The next day Yugi would meet his three new friends at school. Atemu had told Yugi about what happened last night in Danny's dream as he made sure that Danny only thought it was a dream.

*I have a very bad feeling about this Atemu. More importantly…..how is Danny a ghost? He seems like an ordinary teen to me.* Yugi asked Atemu mentally.

***I am not certain Yugi. But it seems that Danny can not only sense me but hear me as well when we talk to each other mentally.*** replied Atemu. Atemu had no secrets from Yugi as he felt that because of their unique bond, he didn't have too. Ever since meeting Danny Fenton, Atemu had noticed that his powers seemed much stronger than before. Atemu had a feeling that was only the beginning of the changes that was happening to his spirit. Yugi even had noticed the changes as well. ***We have to be careful not to let Danny know that we know his secret. So for a while you won't be able to sense my presence or hear me mentally.*** Atemu told Yugi. Yugi understood as he knew that Atemu had a way to keep an eye on what was happening. Yugi said nothing in reply as he watched Danny, Sam, and Tucker approach. Danny's eyes looked blood shot. Danny let out a low yawn to indicate that he was still tired.

"Rough night Danny?" asked Yugi.

"You don't know the half of it." replied Danny in a half yawn. Both Sam and Tucker snickered lightly as they knew the reason to why Danny looked like he didn't get much sleep.

The day began ordinary enough for Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Yugi. Not until gym class when they were forced to play dodge ball. Dash and his gang faced against Danny and his friends.

"Time to loose Fent-terd!" snarled Dash as he threw several balls at Danny. Danny sighed to himself as he could go intangible to avoid getting hit but, that would be cheating. Danny would have to resort to other means to win. Danny used his ghostly ability to fly in order to dodge the balls coming straight at him. Danny wasn't the only one whom was cheating. Yugi was also resorting to using Atemu. Atemu's relexes and agility was far greater than Yugi's own. Nobody had noticed the change in Yugi not even Danny. By close to the end of the game only Danny, Atemu, and Dash were the only ones left standing.

"Come on Dash….put those nerds in their place!" yelled out Kwan. Both Sam and Tucker cheered for their friends off course.

"Yugi…divide and conquer!" yelled out Danny. Atemu simply nodded his head understanding what Danny wanted to do. Danny picked up two balls in his hands as Atemu moved to catch the balls that Dash would throw at them. Dash snarled angrily as Atemu had managed to catch one of the balls he had thrown. Atemu whiped it back hard as Dash moved a side to avoid the ball. Dash never saw Danny move until it was too late as Danny threw both balls that were in his hands. Both balls hit Dash hard ending the game. Atemu quickly gave Yugi back control over his body as both Tucker and Sam cheered for their friends. Both Danny and Yugi gave each other a high five as the physical education coach blew his whistle to end the class.

"All right you maggots time to head off to your next class!" yelled out the coach. Both Sam and Tucker grabbed both Danny and Yugi before Dash could get a hold of them.

"YOU DWEEBS ARE DEAD!" shouted out Dash.

"Is he always like that?" asked Yugi.

"Pretty much. I swear that he likes to make my life a living hell." answered Danny.

"Welcome to the geek squad Yugi. You will get used to Dash and his goon squad making your like hell." stated Sam.

"Just great!" sighed Yugi while within the millennium puzzle Atemu was laughing. The rest of the school day both Yugi and Danny was playing avoid Dash and the jocks. It didn't work too well as Danny was caught and stuffed into a locker. Danny managed to escape by going intangible as he was invisible to make sure that nobody had seen him use his ghost powers. Yugi was almost caught several times but his small petite body allowed him to escape the jocks. By the end of the day Danny had ended up stuffed into a locker at least four times.

"Man remind me to never piss off Dash." moaned Yugi coming out of his hiding spot when the coast was clear. "Hey Danny… how did you get out of those lockers?" asked Yugi as he didn't want his new friend to know that he knew his secret about having ghost powers.

"Trade secret." answered Danny with a grin stretched across his face. Both Sam and Tucker snickered a little as they clearly knew Danny's little secret.

The four friends all walked home together chatting about various things. Suddenly without warning Danny's ghost sense went off causing him to moan out loud. Without warning an ectoplamsic net shot out trapping Danny inside of it.

"What…..the….!?" yelled out Yugi in shock.

"_I have you now ghost child. You shall make a very interesting trophy." _stated a large ghost wearing battle armor as his hair was blue fire.

"Stalker…" growled Danny low and deep.

"_But I have other business before I deal with you whelp." _stated Stalker as he turned his attention to Yugi, Sam, and Tucker. Stalker's attention was set solely on Yugi. _"You boy have something very interesting bonded with you. Far more interesting than the half ghost child."_ Stalker stated pointing at Yugi.

"SAM…..TUCKER….. GET YUGI OUT OF HERE!" shouted out Danny as he had no choice but to change into his ghost form. "I'M GOING GHOST!" he shouted out as he tried to invoke his transformation. But Stalker's net prevented him from doing so as it shocked Danny. Danny screamed out in pain from the thousand of volts of electricity shocking him.

"_I am ready for you this time ghost child. You shall not escape!" _stated Stalker as he turned his attention away from Yugi, Sam, and Tucker. The three teens broke out into a run trying to get away from Stalker as the ghost noticed. _"Who said you can leave?" _asked Stalker as he aimed a ghost missile at the three teens hitting them.

"….NO…!" shouted out Danny angrily.

"_Now where was I?" _ asked Stalker as he walked over towards Danny. Suddenly a dark aura shrouded Yugi as he arose to his feet causing both Danny and Stalker to look at him in shock. The eye of Horus sat clearly on his forehead as his hair changed its color. A dark maroon trim surrounded his black hair as a few dark golden blond bangs were spiked up looking like lightning bolts. The millennium puzzle that sat around his neck was also glowing.

"**You will pay for harming my human host."** growled Atemu as he opened his eyes to reveal that they had become blood red.

"…..Yugi….?" Danny questioned in a shaky voice. Danny could have sworn that he had met this person before somewhere. The aura that he was seeing first hand told him that this wasn't his friend, rather somebody else.

"_So at last the Nameless Pharaoh shows himself!"_ stated Stalker with an evil smile stretched across his face.

'The Nameless Pharaoh?' questioned Danny to himself.

"**So it seems that you are doing the work of the one whom is after us. But this doesn't mean that I will not forgive you for harming my host body."** snarled Atemu.

"_Your head shall rest on my mantle!"_ snarled Stalker as he fired a ghost net at Atemu.

"**BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER!"** shouted out Atemu as he reached for his deck throwing a single card out into the air. The card lept to life taking on the form of the Black Luster Soldier. The Black Luster Soldier moved slicing the net completely in half as it avoided hitting Atemu. By now both Sam and Tucker regained consciousness seeing the altered form of Yugi along with the Black Luster Soldier. A wicked and evil smirk stretched across Stalker's face.

"_So this is the famed shadow magic that you had locked away nearly five thousand centuries ago. You shall not beat me with such tricks."_ stated Stalker. The Black Luster Soldier stood before Atemu ready to fight to protect his master.

"**We shall see about that. Perhaps you need to learn your lesson ghost as I invoke a penalty game."** replied Atemu as the shadows lept to life surrounding both Atemu and Stalker. Nobody could see what was happening within the dark sphere as both Sam and Tucker took this chance to free Danny of his bonds. Soon a terrible scream echoed out as the shadows melted away revealing Stalker cradling himself in a ball crying like a baby as Atemu stood unphased by whatever happened. **"That should teach him better than to do battle against me."** replied Atemu. Cold chills ran up and down Danny's, Sam's, and Tucker's spine as they wondered what in the world just happened.

Next Chapter….Explinations

**Danny (sighing):** man Atemu…..remind me to never piss you off. I think you are far more dangerous than Dash.

**Atemu: ** and why wouldn't I be? That ghost clearly had it coming.

**Yugi (sighing):** I think you went a little bit overboard this time Atemu.

**Scrlet: ** hey Stalker was clearly asking for it as he not only hurt you Yugi but he was also after Atemu.

**Atemu:** clearly…..but now the hardest part has to happen.

**Yugi:** explaining everything to Danny, Sam, and Tucker. **(moans) **man…..I get tired trying to explain everything about Atemu and the puzzle.

**Danny (moans):** hey at least you have it easy….. I have to explain to you about the whole ghost thing.

**Scarlet (snarls):** oh quit your whining you two!

**Atemu (to the readers):** you better leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think….or else.

**Scrlet (grabbing Atemu. Snarling):** you better not be threating the readers again!

**Atemu:** maybe a little bit….

**Scrlet (angrily as flames dance around): **….ATEMU….!  
**Danny & Yugi (in unison running):** OH…..SNAP….MAD WOMAN ON THE RAMPAGE!


	5. Explinations

Ghostly Secrets

**Author Notes:** This is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Yu-Gi-Oh! I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own. All I ask if you read this story and like what you see that you leave me a comment and/or a review.

**Author Reviews:** to jeanette9a: I am not even sure if you can even call that a true mind crush! To ValkryieMerlia992: yes I am aware that the ghost's name is Skulker not Stalker it was just when I was typing it up my computer sometimes automatically corrects my spelling. To Undying Angel, Kia, and nickorin fusionspark: I am working on the next chapter as I promise that I will have more up as quickly as possible. To mailaine: as I told ValkyrieMerlia992, I blame my computer and spell check! To Luna Motou: I can actually say that the enemy is most definitely Vlad. But you do raise an interesting question…. I am not even certain at this rate who the evil villain is and I am the one writing this story! To Shadowfox26: you are right…. Atemu needs to take a breather and not jump down people's throat. Hopefully crushing Skulker into oblivion helped a bit. To shyannada141: nope it is most definitely not Bakura gone evil again for like the hundredth time. And yes I know that Yami's name is Atem but Atemu sounds more Egyptian and regal that I plan to keep it the way that I have it. To BabyNinetails: I am glad that you stumbled upon this story and actually like it as I will update as soon as possible. And finally to AkatsinTcups: I totally agree that Atemu needs more people to mind crush as I will work it in. And yes…..Danny shouldn't complain about having to explain everything to Yugi about his powers as he is somewhat familiar to them because of Atemu. Yugi and Atemu has the most difficult task of explaining their connection and everything that they have been through not only from the past when Atemu was alive but also up to the present. Danny's side of the story is easy compared to that! Thanks always to everyone else whom faved and reviewed this story as I will keep working on this and have more posted up as quickly as possible.

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=Atemu speaking**, _italic=ghost speech_, CAPS=SHOUTING, (author notes), _**bold italic=dark ghostly voice**_

Five - Explanations

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all looked at Atemu who had taken over Yugi's body as Skulker laid at Atemu's feet in a tight ball. Something about Atemu told Danny not to even attempt to attack him.

"Who are you and what have you done to Yugi?" asked Tucker angrily. Atemu looked at Tucker as the eye of Horus finally disappeared from his forehead.

"**Sorry about that. I mean you all no harm. Yugi is safe, resting within the Millennium Puzzle. I have had many names….. Yami…. Pharaoh….. But my true name is Atemu."**

"Atemu….. What in the world are you?" asked Danny as he pulled out the Fenton Thermos to suck up Skulker.

"**A spirit of a five thousand year old pharaoh that used to once exist. That was before I sealed up the shadow magic."** replied Atemu.

"Shadow Magic?" asked Sam.

"**Perhaps we should talk about this else where."** stated Atemu as Danny, Sam, and Tucker agreed. The Black Luster Soldier vanished from sight returning back to its card form as Atemu went to pick it up. Atemu could feel Yugi's spirit beginning to stir within the Millennium Puzzle.

*Atemu?*

***It is all right Yugi. I had taken control after that ghost had attacked us. We are currently heading towards Danny's house in order for me to explain myself.*** replied Atemu.

*Do you wish me to do it?* asked Yugi.

***I think that I can handle it but I know that there are some gaps that you could fill in.***

*All right Atemu when we get there you can explain about your past then I will take over and finish explaining everything.*

***Thank you Yugi.*** replied Atemu. Danny had heard the whole conversation between Yugi and Atemu as for a minute or two he thought he had seen the ghostly transparent image of Yugi right besides Atemu. The similarities in their appearance was quite striking. Danny felt confused as even though Atemu and Yugi were new to the area, it seemed as if Skulker knew about Atemu.

'There is more going on here than meets the eye.' Danny thought to himself.

When they got to Danny's house the first object was to toss Skulker into the ghost zone. Once that was done, they all went to Danny's room to talk. Danny and friends began to ask Atemu some questions.

"You told us before that you are a five thousand year old pharaoh but how is it that you ended up within Yugi?" asked Danny.

"**Not within Yugi but rather the Millennium Puzzle as it is an object that I had once owned many centuries ago as I always wore it. Long ago when I used to rule as Pharaoh over Egypt, we used to play duel monsters using ancient tablets and magic. I was known to the most as the king of games. But then one day an ancient evil came and threatened all of Egypt. Using the ancient and most powerful magic, I battled this evil as I managed to seal him along with the shadow magic within seven millennium items that I had owned. But as the result of the battle I had lost my life as a part of my soul and spirit became trapped within the Millennium Puzzle. I had no memory of who I was or even my own name as I had given it up in order to seal the power away." **stated Atemu as he gave control back over to Yugi.Yugi picked up the story from where Atemu had left off.

"My grandfather had come across Atemu's Millennium Puzzle during one of his trips to Egypt as he is an archeologist. My grandfather gave me the puzzle telling me that whomever could solve the mystery behind the puzzle would be given one wish. At the time I wanted to have friends as I didn't have any. When I solved the puzzle, it had awakened Atemu's spirit as he and I became one as we shared my body that way Atemu could find out the truth of whom he was and his ancient past. Two years we had solved the mystery behind Atemu as we managed to forever banish the ancient evil and unlock Atemu's name and memory. After one last and final battle between Atemu and me, I said farewell to him as he went up towards the heavens where he belonged or so I thought. A year had gone by as Atemu had returned stating that something had pulled his spirit and soul back to me. Until he can either put a stop to it or figure out why he has returned, he can not return back to the after life." stated Yugi.

***That I don't mind being here Yugi. The after life seems so boring as you make my life far more interesting.*** stated Atemu.

*Atemu….. It should be the other way around. My life hasn't been ordinary since you have entered it.* replied Yugi as Atemu simply laughed. "Now it is your turn to explain a few things Danny." stated Yugi.

Danny let out a long sigh as he had to begin from when it all took place.

"Both of my parents are ghost hunters as they had built a ghost portal that was supposed to connect the ghost world with our world. But nothing happened as they through that it was broke. I was talked into fixing it by both Sam and Tucker. I don't know what I did as I guess that I must have pressed a button activating the portal while I was inside. As a result I became infused with ghost DNA and because of the accident I had developed ghost powers. I decided to keep my powers a secret while fighting ghosts part time as Danny Phantom." replied Danny.

"And nobody noticed that you were actually Phantom?" asked Yugi.

"Only Jazz as she had found out by herself. She also knows about Danny's secret. Most of the time either Tucker, Jazz, or myself would distract people giving Danny time to transform back to his normal form." answered Sam.

"How did you find out about Danny's powers anyway Yugi?" asked Tucker.

"Atemu. He could sense it. The power that Danny is capable of feels similar to shadow magic but it isn't on the same wave length." replied Yugi honestly.

"Yugi….. Who else knows the truth about Atemu?" asked Danny.

"Only my best friends back home in Japan. Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, and Tristan Taylor, and of course grandpa." answered Yugi.

***Yugi ask Danny about his dream last night. I want to know if he recognized the voice.* **stated Atemu.

"I didn't recognize the voice. At first I thought that it was just some crazy weird dream but you were there weren't you Atemu?" asked Danny.

***Yes. I wanted to pay you a visit within your dreams as it is about the only time I can travel beyond my Millennium Puzzle.*** answered Atemu as once again Danny was seeing the ghostly transparent image of Atemu right besides Yugi.

"Danny…?" questioned Sam and Tucker in confussion.

"Tell me that you guys can't see or hear him can you?" asked Danny. Both Yugi and Atemu looked at each other as Atemu nodded his head.

"I don't think that they can Danny. I know that I can because I possess and own the Millennium Puzzle as Atemu's spirit has become a part of me. The reason why we think that you can see and hear Atemu is because in some ways he is a ghost but not in the same sense that you are used to dealing with." replied Yugi.

"I have a question Yugi. What in the world did Atemu do to Skulker back there?" questioned Tucker.

"Trust me Tucker it is best if you don't know. A shadow game is something that you don't ever want to experience as I have been through a few of them." replied Yugi.

NEXT CHAPTER… Dark Force

**Scrlet:** another chapter done….. **(turns to readers) **sorry that it took me a while to update.

**Danny:** ok I have to admit that Yugi's and Atemu's story is much longer than my own.

**Atemu:** of course it would be as I have lived over five thousand years ago.

**Yugi: **don't you mean used to live Atemu?

**Atemu:** of course abiou.

**Danny:** abiou?

**Scrlet: ** the Egyptian word for light. Atemu calls Yugi that because his powers are based more on darkness than light. Yugi is his light.

**Danny (moans): ** oh…..

**Atemu: **Scrlet….. When do I get to mind crush somebody?

**Scarlet (grins):** soon Atemu….. Trust me! I have the perfect two people in mind.

**Yugi (cringes): **oh no….. I don't like that look.

**Danny: **I know the feeling Yugi. So please for the love of god leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think


	6. Dark Force

Ghostly Secrets

**Author Notes:** This is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Yu-Gi-Oh! I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own. All I ask if you read this story and like what you see that you leave me a comment and/or a review.

**Author Reviews:** to BabyNinetails: I haven't figured out if the gang is going to go to America to visit Yugi yet but I may work it in so keep your yes peeled for it. To Shadowfox26: yes I agree that mind crushing somebody is an awesome ability as I can't wait to work on a chapter for it. I will work on trying to get my chapters up as quickly as I get them done. To Nekoyasha12: sorry I didn't know that aibou is Japanese for partner. I knew that Hikari meant light. Oh well…! To jeanette9a: yes the truth is out as more is going to happen to both Danny and Yugi so stay tuned. To shyannada141: I am glad that you are enjoying the story as I am constantly working on it. And finally to Undying Angel: you asked and you shall receive. Thanks everyone whom reviewed and faved this story as it is one of my most popular story that I have done so far (besides Moonlight Siren). Please don't forget to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think…thanks!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=Atemu speaking**, _italic=ghost speech_, CAPS=SHOUTING, (author notes), _**bold italic=dark ghostly voice**_

Six - Dark Force

Meanwhile as Yugi and Danny talked telling each other about their past and how they got their unusual powers, the dark force that was after them both flew through the ghost zone. It was very disappointed with Skulker as the ghost hunter had failed in capturing one of his opponents.

'_**Not that I though the hunter stood a chance against the nameless pharaoh. But I will have the power contained within those two. Zorc was a fool for thinking that he even stood a chance against the pharaoh.'**_ the dark force thought to itself. It was currently on its way to see Pariah Dark, the king of the ghost zone. There were plenty of ghosts within the ghost zone who held a grudge against Danny Phantom, the half ghost child. The dark force was slowly creating its body as it hoped to pry some power away from the ghost king and his minions. _**'I suppose that I need somebody else to play with those two.' **_the dark force thought to itself as he came across the ever troublesome Box Ghost.

"_I am the Box Ghost. Master of all things rectangular and square. Fear Me!" _ yelled out the ghost wearing blue coveralls as it had blue skin. This caused the dark force to smile if it had a face.

"_**You shall do nicely." **_stated the dark force as dark energy lept from its being attacking the Box Ghost.

"_What are you doing to me?" _asked the Box Ghost as the dark energy wrapped around him.

"_**I am altering you. Now you will serve me."**_ replied the dark force. The dark energy dissipated after a while revealing a more muscular and bad ass version of the Box Ghost. He no longer wore his usual coveralls but rather a leather jacket with spikes along the shoulders and a pair of blue jean pants. The hat that he wore was gone as he now wore an eye patch over his left eye. The dark force smirked at its handy work as it opened a portal to the human world. _**"Now go my embosser. I want to see a test of that halfa's powers." **_commanded the dark force. The altered Box Ghost bowed before its master.

"_Yes my master." _he replied before going through the portal which closed after the Box Ghost was gone. The dark force smirked as power began to change its shape as now it looked very similar to Penelope Spectra and/or Shadow in their ghost form as an evil grin stretched across its face.

'_**This shall prove very entertaining.' **_it thought as it was the Fright Knight ride past it. Licking its new formed lips the dark force moved attacking the Fright Knight feeding upon the ghost powers as its new body began to change form again. Now it looked more masculine as bright teal flames surrounded his head. The Fright Knight has no clue to what had just happened to him as he shook it off and continued on his way. _**'Perhaps I should wait to see how my embosser does against those two before I move to feed upon Pariah Dark.'**_ the dark force thought to himself as he continued to investigate the ghost zone. He almost couldn't hide his evil grin at the thought of tasting so many different ghost powers but right now his new body could only withstand feeding twice in one sitting. _**"Soon Atemu and young Mr. Phantom….. You will fall before me as your powers shall be mine!"**_ the dark force stated as his evil laughter echoed through the ghost zone that would send chills up and down every ghost spine that would hear it.

Next Chapter….. Mind Crush

**Danny (gulps in fear):** Scrlet…..this new dark force sounds scary.

**Yugi (shutters): **and to think we still don't know whom it is.

**Scrlet (grins): ** I know that I am leaving everyone in the dark about this dark force that is after Danny and Atemu but I promise more about him will come up.

**Atemu (smiling): ** I take it from the sounds of the next chapter I get to finally Mind Crush somebody.

**Scrlet (nodding): **yes Atemu….. But I won't reveal whom as I have two people in mind.

**Danny: **please tell me that one of them is… **(scrlet clasps her hand over his mouth)**

**Scrlet (hissing):** reveal it and you are a dead man.

**Yugi (shutters hiding behind Atemu):** god she is far scarier than you are Atemu.

**Atemu: **don't worry aibou. Scrlet just likes to leave her readers tuned in for more.

**Scrlet (turns to audience yelling): **so you better all leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think.

**Danny & Yugi (in unison): ** please do or we may have to face her wrath!

**Atemu (laughing):** and you all thought that I was bad


	7. Mind Crush

Ghostly Secrets

**Author Notes:** This is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Yu-Gi-Oh! I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own. All I ask if you read this story and like what you see that you leave me a comment and/or a review.

**Author Reviews:** to Luna Motou: thanks for your reviews as you have to wait to see what happens. To jeanette9a: sorry but sometimes I like to make things a little bit interesting for my readers. To shyannada141: my wrath won't be taken out on my readers as I want to keep them reading and reviewing my stories. To Shadowfox26: thanks as I am glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. You will have to wait to see who ends up mind crushed although thanks for the ideas. To AKatsinTcups: I am sorry that the last chapter was kind of short as I wanted to work on the dark force. I am not certain if Bakura is going to make an appearance and/or if Zorc is even involved with all of this. To Undying Angel: I am sorry I wish I could have made the last chapter longer but it worked for introducing the evil force involved with all of this. To Fear the mew four: thanks for the two reviews as I think I may stand a chance against Lugia as I have to agree that the dark force does sound creepy and evil, heck and I am the one writing this story. Thanks everyone whom reviewed and faved this story as it is one of my most popular story. Please don't forget to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think…thanks!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=Atemu speaking**, _italic=ghost speech_, CAPS=SHOUTING, (author notes), _**bold italic=dark ghostly voice**_

Seven - Mind Crush

The following day Yugi, Danny and friends went to school as Dash was waiting in the hall for the teens. He was still pissed off with both Yugi and Danny for beating him at dodge ball. A shutter went through Yugi when he saw Dash's evil grin.

*Atemu….. I think we might have a problem.* Yugi told the pharaoh. Danny had learned that much in the same way he could hear Yugi and Atemu speaking to each other mentally, he could also speak to the two mentally as well (I know that Danny doesn't have this power but I am giving him this power). Danny had told Yugi what Dash likes to do to him on a daily basis. Danny was realizing that his powers were changing and growing. Things had never been able to do before he had meet Atemu and Yugi, he could do now.

*Just great! Can I get through one day without becoming Dash's personal punching bag?* questioned Danny mentally. That's when both teens had heard Atemu laughing sending chills up and down the teens spine.

***Maybe its time that Mr. Baxter was taught a lesson.*** replied Atemu.

*Atemu please don't tell me that you are planning a penalty game.* stated Yugi knowing that even though Dash was a jerk, not even he deserves a penalty game.

***Well I could always mind or soul crush him.*** replied Atemu. This caused Yugi to shiver as he could feel Atemu's dark influence.

*Not even a human like him deserves that Atemu. Alright a penalty game it is but no shadow magic!* sighed Yugi. Both Yugi and Atemu switched places as Danny as Yugi and Atemu switched places as Danny was trying hard to contain his laughter.

'This should be good.' Danny thought to himself. Both Sam and Tucker noticed the change in Yugi as now Atemu was in control as they could see the reason why.

"We will meet you guys in class." replied Sam as she and Tucker made a mad dash for their class.

"You two dweebs have a lot of nerve showing up today after humiliating me yesterday during gym class." snapped Dash as he went to punch Danny. Dash's fist connected with Atemu's hand as the pharaoh stopped him.

"**Just because we beat you Dash doesn't give you the right to pick on us. I have heard what you like to do frankly, I can't stand jerks like you." **stated Atemu keeping a tight grip on Dash's hand. **"How about we settle this after school."** replied Atemu. This caused Dash to smile. He had no idea to what Atemu was even planning.

"That sounds fine to me. So I will leave you both alone until after school." replied Dash as he took off into the school.

"Atemu, I hope that this idea of yours works." stated Danny.

Throughout the day true to Dash's word, he left both Danny and Yugi alone. Then after school Dash meet both Danny and Yugi in the cafeteria school yard. Sam and Tucker waited for the battle to be over. Dash was smiling as Atemu was in control over Yugi's body.

"So how do we plan to do this?" asked Dash. Atemu laid out a stack of ordinary playing cards onto one of the lunch tables. "What is this?" asked Dash.

"**The method is quite simple, we are going to decide the outcome between us using these deck of cards. I trust you know how to play solitaire." **stated Atemu.

"Of course I do." replied Dash.

"**Then I won't have to explain it. The rules are quite simple. Complete a deck containing these solitaire cards as quickly as possible. The first one to complete their solitaire deck wins. The decks are brand new and still sealed to make things nice and fair." **stated Atemu.

"All right then lets do this." stated Dash.

"Ready and begin!" shouted out Danny. Both Atemu and Dash unwrapped their deck, shuffled the cards, and then laid them out. Then rapidly they stacked the cards in order to complete their solitaire decks. Of course Atemu being the king of games, he managed to complete it only in a matter of minutes.  
**"Sorry Dash but it looks like I win which means that I get to invoke a penalty. It is time that you experience what you have done onto others."** replied Atemu as he snapped his fingers as the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead. This allowed Dash to experience first hand what he has done to Danny. Over and over again. **"Now you will think twice before you pick on somebody else weaker than you. And if I hear that you haven't changed, then I will make you!" **snarled Atemu darkly. Dash simply nodded his head as he took off fearing what the pharaoh would do.

"Wow Atemu…. You are amazing!" stated Tucker.

"Remind me never to go against you." replied Danny. Atemu simply smiled. Just then Danny's ghost sense went off as Atemu could also sense shadow magic.

"**Danny, do you sense that?" **asked Atemu.

"I do. I'M GOING GHOST!" yelled out Danny as he transformed into his ghost form.

"_There the two of you are. I am the Box Ghost, master of all things square and rectangular. Fear me!"_ When Danny saw the altered form of the Box Ghost, he highly doubted that it was the same one who always bugged him.

"_There is no way that you can be the Box Ghost. Just who in the hell are you?" _growled Danny.

"_I told you all ready. NOW DIE!" _snapped the Box Ghost as he blasted both Danny and Atemu with his ectoplamsic energy. Atemu reacted quickly as he pulled out his deck of duel monster cards.

"**Swords of Revealing Light!"** yelled out Atemu as he flicked a card into the air as it materialized into swords of bright light stopping the Box Ghost's attack from hitting him and Danny. Danny gathered up his energy as ectoplamsic energy. The Box Ghost used the box of cards that sat on the table as it grew in size blocking the attack. **"Persistent aren't you?" **asked Atemu.

"_You are usually more annoying that this Box Ghost. What is it that you are after?" _ asked Danny.

"_My master wants your powers for his own. As such I must capture you to bring you back to my master."_ replied the Box Ghost.

"_Your master? It is not going to happen!"_ replied Danny.

"**Now come forth Dark Magician Girl!" **yelled out Atemu summoning forth the Dark Magician Girl as he flicked her card into the air. The card took on the physical form of the Dark Magician Girl. **"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" **yelled out Atemu. The Dark Magician Girl attack keeping the Box Ghost off guard.

"_Guys cover your ears!" _called out Danny before he took a long deep breath. Danny unleashed his ghostly wail.

"**Its time that we end this once and for all. MIND CRUSH!"** snapped Atemu as he attacked the Box Ghost. The attack hit the Box Ghost causing him to collapse to his knees. His form suddenly changed back to his original form. **"Now you will answer our questions." **stated Atemu as he kept a hold on the Box Ghost with his shadow magic. **"Who is this master of yours?" **

"_I don't know. He had powers very similar to yours. He had altered me in order to capture you and to bring you back to him. That's all I know honest!"_ whined out the Box Ghost. Atemu looked at Danny who was holding the Fenton Thermos nodding his head slightly allowing him to suck up the Box Ghost into the device. Atemu proceeded to give Yugi back control while Danny transformed back into his human form.

"What was that all about?" asked Sam.

"I am not certain but it seems that whoever is after both Danny and Atemu will not stop until it gets what it wants." replied Yugi.

"But we still don't know who it is as we only know that he wants our powers." added Danny.

***I have a very bad feeling about this aibou. Never before have I sensed such a dark and strong power of shadow magic before. This troubles me greatly.*** Atemu told Yugi.

*I fear that you may be right. It has been a very long time since you had to use that ability. You even scare me sometimes Atemu.* stated Yugi. This just caused Atemu to laugh as the friends then all went to Danny's house in order to toss the Box Ghost into the Ghost Zone.

Next Chapter…. Old Friends Come To Visit

**Yugi:** hey scrlet, it seems that you will be adding them in after all.

**Scrlet:** I never said that I wasn't going to add them. I just didn't know when I was going to add them.

**Danny:** so I get to at last meet Danny's friends from Japan. Why are they coming?

**Scrlet:** you will have to wait to see why they are showing up.

**Atemu:** now I feel so much better having to mind crush somebody. When do I get to mind and soul crush this dark force?

**Scrlet:** all in good time Atemu but first I need to work some more on this dark force. But I will bring him up later on.

**Atemu:** damn I was looking forward to killing him.

**Yugi:** Atemu you are doing it again. Let scarlet do her work!

**Atemu:** yes aibou.

**Danny:** don't forget to leave your comments and reviews with us as we look forward to hearing what you think!


	8. Reuniting With Old Friends

Ghostly Secrets

**Author Notes:** This is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Yu-Gi-Oh! I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own. All I ask if you read this story and like what you see that you leave me a comment and/or a review.

**Author Reviews:** to akira45: yes I have to agree as I worked hard on that last chapter. To Shadowfox26: interesting suggestion as I am not too good at writing funny and hilarious moments. To Luna Motou: interesting suggestion as you have to find out in this chapter what is going on with Yugi's friends. To nickorin fusionspark: sorry for the wait as plan to write more. To jeanette9a: no, you are thinking of the dark side as that is what Star Wars has. Although I guess the same concept could be said for the dark force. Thanks everyone whom reviewed and faved this story as it is one of my most popular story. Please don't forget to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think…thanks!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=Atemu speaking**, _italic=ghost speech_, CAPS=SHOUTING, (author notes), _**bold italic=dark ghostly voice**_

Eight - Reuniting With Old Friends

A whole month had passed since Danny's and Atemu's battle with the Box Ghost. They still had no idea of the mysterious dark force that was after them. Atemu and Yugi had settled in to ordinary every day life at Amity Park. Atemu even began to help Danny out with fighting ghosts. For some reason Atemu's shadow magic dealt well for battling against the ghosts. Atemu could feel it in the very core of his being, his powers and his whole entire body was changing rapidly. Yugi's body was also changing along to be able to use Atemu's powers without Atemu having to take over control. Even Danny's own ghost powers were growing and changing as well. Both teens figured that it may have something to do with the dark force that was after them. It was coming close to the spring break as Yugi and Atemu looked forward to the break from all the fighting and everything they have been through. Yugi was sitting in his room doing homework when the phone rang. Yugi's grandfather answered the phone allowing Yugi to continue to focus on his school work.

"Yugi take a minute and pick up the phone." Solomon Moto yelled up the stairs. Yugi got up stretching out his muscles as he picked up the phone.

"This is Yugi." he stated.

"Hey Yuge… How have you been?" asked a male voice with a thick Brooklyn accent.

"Joey?" questioned Yugi.

"Yeah….. it's me! So what's going on?"

"Not much. It's strange to get a phone call from you."

"I know. I found out that you guys are going on break for spring as the whole gang is coming to see you."

"WHAT!?" screeched out Yugi as he dropped the phone.

***Easy Yugi. They don't know that I had come back or about what is going on. Whatever you do don't get them involved with this.*** Atemu told him mentally.

"Hey Yuge…. Are you there? Yugi?" questioned Joey. Yugi picked up the phone tht he had dropped.

"I am here Joey. I was just a bit shocked. So you, Tristan, and Tea are coming."

"Along with Seto, Bakura, and Merik. Kaiba has some business in America as we are tagging along with him. Both Bakura and Merik said that they needed to speak with you about something very important as they want to do it face to face." Yugi was a bit shock to hear this. He had no idea of why both Bakura and Merik needed to speak with him but he had a feeling that they knew and could sense it as well considering their past relationship with the millennium items that they had once possessed.

"So when are you guys due to arrive?"

"In two days."

"Well then…. I look forward to seeing you all."

"Yeah take care Yugi!" Both Yugi and Joey hung up the phone.

Before his friends arrived in America, Yugi had warned Danny, Sam, and Tucker about them coming. He knew that Joey, Tristan, and Tea will get along with Danny, Tucker, and Sam. He had no clue of how much Bakura, Merik, and Seto had changed since becoming involved with him and Atemu.

"I have to warn you Danny that at on point in time they were both possessed by evil spirits that used to live within the millennium items."

***That was before I had sealed the millennium items and cleansed the spirits within the items. All but the millennium puzzle have been sealed away within my crypt.***

"But why was only the puzzle left unsealed?" asked Danny.

***It is because Yugi is kind of my reincarnation as he is the one true owner of the puzzle along with all the other millennium items.***

"I just chose to keep the puzzle since I felt that I had a stronger connection to it than any of the other items." added Yugi.

***Danny they have no idea that I have returned and I want to keep it that way.*** stated Atemu. Danny just nodded his head that he understood.

The day came as Yugi as he and his new friends waited for Yugi's old friends to show up. Yugi could see a fancy looking car pull up in front of the shop as he watched a man dressed in a black suit wearing sunglasses step out opening the back door to have several teens step out. Yugi smiled as he opened up the door as his three oldest and closest friends came running up to Yugi as the friends hugged the petite teen.

"YUGI!" the three of them stated in unison tackling Yugi to the ground. Yugi laughed as he tried to return the jester.

"Hey guys… I can't breath!" gasped Yugi.

"Same old Yugi. You will never change. Even though I have to even admit that it is nice to see you." stated Seto.

***God the world must be coming to an end. Seto is smiling as he didn't demand us to battle him. He even admits to missing us.*** stated Atemu.

*Are you certain that somebody isn't controlling him?* asked Yugi.

***I am certain. He has definitely changed since our last and final meeting.*** replied Atemu. Yugi showed everyone inside as he introduced everyone to each other. Everyone got to talking as it seemed that Seto had opened up a bit (yes, I know that I am making Seto a little bit OCC). Both Bakura and Merik looked at Yugi making a slight nod that they wanted to go else where to speak. ***Danny you may want to over see this in your ghost form. Just remain invisible until I tell you other wise.*** stated Atemu.

*I understand.* replied Danny mentally as he grabbed his stomach making a made a mad dash for the bathroom while Yugi, Bakura, and Merik went up to Yugi's bedroom.

"All right you two what do you want? What was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" asked Yugi.

"Forgive me Pharaoh but we felt it was better if we spoke face to face." stated Merik as he knelt before Yugi.

"Merik you know full well that I am not truly Atemu so you don't have to refer to me by that title." replied Yugi.

"Don't think you can fool us Yugi. We know that Atemu is back as we had sensed it. Now let us speak to him." stated Bakura.

***It is all right Yugi. I knew that we wouldn't be able to fool these two has they had a very strong connection to the shadow magic and the millennium items that they once had. I am taking control.*** replied Atemu as he and Yugi switched places. **"So what is this all about you two?" **asked Atemu rudely.

"Forgive me Pharaoh but we were wondering if you have sensed it? Somebody has been triggering the shadow magic. We can sense a very evil force at work" replied Merik.

"**Yes I have felt it Merik. It is one of the reasons to why I have come back. But under no circumstances can the others know that I am back!"**

"Atemu do you have any clue what it is going on or why it is after the shadow magic?" asked Bakura.

"**I have no idea why. It seems that once again somebody is going after the forbidden shadow magic to take over and/or destroy the world."**

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it seems that we aren't alone." snarled Merik darkly.

"**Calm down Merik it is actually a friend. You can come out now Phantom."** replied Atemu. Danny became physical as he was in his ghost form.

"_Sorry about this Atemu but you did tell me to come. So these are the ones you have told me about. I hope that you know what you are doing." _stated Danny. Neither Merik and/or Bakura could tell that Danny was actually Phantom.

"And who in the world is this?" asked Bakura.

"**A ghost who has been helping me out. This evil force is also after him as well."**

"_So still no clue of who and or what is coming after us?" _asked Danny as Atemu just shook his head no.

"**Merik…. Bakura…. no matter what no one can know about this. Yugi and I don't want them to get involved with this. They have been through enough as I don't want them involved with another battle to save the world. Phantom and I can handle this by ourselves."** commanded Atemu.

"Pharaoh are you certain about this?" asked Merik.

"**I am."** he replied before transforming back into Yugi.

"You should go now Phantom. Come on you two we should go back." stated Yugi. Danny went transparent as he phased through the floor heading back to the bathroom as Bakura, Merik, and Yugi went to hang out with all of Yugi's friends. Yugi was surprised how ell everyone was getting well together as Tea would stay over Sam's place as Seto had rented out several rooms for himself, Joey and Tristan shared a room, as well as Bakura and Merik. The whole group was planning to stay until their vacation was over with.

NEXT CHAPTER… Time With Friends

**Atemu:** well that was strange

**Scrlet:** what was?

**Yugi:** Seto being nice. What in the world where you thinking?

**Scrlet:** hey who is to say that it won't actually happen?

**Yugi (yelling):** god the world is coming to an end! Seto is actually nice!

**Danny:** you are crazy scrlet. So now we get to hang out with Yugi's old friends.

**Scrlet:** well that is the plan anyway. But I am going to need help from my readers.

**Yugi:** on what scrlet?

**Scrlet: ** the naming of my dark force that is after Atemu and Danny.

**Atemu:** you can't come up with a name?

**Scrlet:** I just am having a bit of trouble with coming up with a name. I want to have my readers help me as it will help me with chapter ten when he comes into full light.

**Danny:** why is that I have a bad feeling about what is to come.

**Scarlet (grinning):** it is just your imagination Danny.

**Yugi (moans):** oh god she is going to do something wicked I just know it.

**Atemu (smiles):** sounds good to me. Please don't forget to leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think. And also a name for the dark evil force that we have to face


	9. Time With Friends

Ghostly Secrets

**Author Notes:** This is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Yu-Gi-Oh! I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own. All I ask if you read this story and like what you see that you leave me a comment and/or a review.

**Author Reviews:** to shyannada141: I know the world is coking to an end when I have Seto actually being nice for a change of pace. To akira45: thanks for that as I am glad that you liked having the whole group all come together. As for the answer about the changes that both Atemu and Danny are going through you have to stay tuned to find out what short of powers and abilities they both develop. To jeanette9a: thanks so much for the suggestion but that sounds more like a group name than an actual character name. to Luna Motou: yes I agree with that as I know that some people may have been more surprised with Seto being nice than anything else. To monogothcat: I have to admit at first that was one of my original ideas but I couldn't find a good language to translate it into. I may actually have to go with a suggestion given to me by my oldest daughter who is also reading this story. Thanks so much for the ideas for the names but two of the names that you have suggested belong more to Harry Potter than Danny Phantom. Thanks everyone whom reviewed and faved this story as it is one of my most popular story. Please don't forget to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think…thanks!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=Atemu speaking**, _italic=ghost speech_, CAPS=SHOUTING, (author notes), _**bold italic=dark ghostly voice**_

Nine - Time With Friends

The following day Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Danny, Tucker, Sam, Merik, Bakura, and even Seto all hung out together. Seto had managed to complete all of his business quicker than he had anticipated.

"I have to admit Seto has changed since I had last seen him. Its kind of scare to see him actually see him be nice. What brought about this change?" asked Yugi.

"Yugi do you remember when we all traveled back in time? To five thousand years in the past?" asked Seto.

"How could I forget?"

"Well I managed to see how I was back then as my older self talked to me and told me that if I don't change my ways, that we will come back and take control over me. He could sense and feel how I have pushed everyone away even my own little brother. Set told me that if I kept doing what I was going to alienate everyone close to me." replied Seto.

"So that brought about this change. It is actually nice not to have you challenge me to a duel every time you see me." replied Yugi.

"Yeah… it was strange to see this change in Seto as he offered for all of us to come along. He even apologized for how he treated us in the past." replied Joey.

"You make it sound like he was truly cold hearted." stated Danny.

"You could say that I actually was that way." replied Seto. Danny and Yugi could hear Atemu laughing mentally.

***It is about time that somebody talked some sense into him. Leave it to Set to smack some sense into his ancestor.*** stated Atemu. Yugi also giggled at this fact.

"So what do we plan to do today?" asked Merik.

"Well there is an amusement park close by that we could go to." replied Bakura.

The whole entire gang headed to the tri-bro amusement park. Seto paid for everyone, there was some benefits to having a friend who is rich. The whole group was having some fun taking a break from everything. The amusement park held no candle to Kaiba Land but Seto was working on changing that as it would give him and the group an excuse to see their friend Yugi since he was living in America.

*Lets just hope that things remain ghost free for a little bit.* stated Danny mentally.

***I agree with you there Danny. If a ghost does pop up, I don't want to reveal to the others that I have come back. It is all ready bad enough that both Bakura and Merik know that I have returned.*** stated Atemu.

*I have been meaning to ask you about that Atemu. How did those two know that you had returned and about that dark force?* asked Danny mentally.

***Remember what I had told you about them both possessing a millennium item. Evil spirits once existed with these two items. Bakura had the millennium ring which used to belong to his ancestor, the king of thieves and Merik had the millennium rod. The evil spirits contained within these items had taken control over Merik and Bakura until I had did a shadow battle against them and cleansed the spirits from these items. Because they were possessed by these spirits, they have an understanding and can also sense dark forces as well as shadow magic.*** answered Atemu.

*I know that both Bakura and Merik won't say a word about this as they feel indebted to Atemu for saving their lives.* stated Yugi mentally.

The whole entire day went without a hitch as no ghosts came to bother them much to the relief of both Danny and Yugi. But the gang was going to have to cut their vacation short within America due to the fact that Seto received a phone call from his little brother Mokuba about some urgent business that came up back at Kaiba Corp. So before the gang returned back to Japan, Seto took everyone out to eat for dinner that way the group from Japan could say their good byes to Yugi. Joey, Tristan, and Tea were in tears as they hated to say good bye to their friend yet again.

"Man this just bites!" groaned Tristan.

"Hey its not Seto's fault that something came up and Mokuba can't handle it." stated Yugi.

"I though we would have be able to stay longer. It just feels that we only had just got together again after such a long time." stated Tea.

"Maybe things happen for a reason. We can't control it if these things do come up." stated Danny.

"Hey Yuge, you do plan to stay in touch right?" asked Joey.

"Of course Joey. You guys will always be my friends no matter what! Nothing will change that not after all we have been through together." replied Yugi. The old friends gathered together for one more final hug farewell before they left the restaurant. Yugi was a bit sad to see them go but he knew that no matter what he still had his loyal and true friends back home in Japan and also the new friends he had made in America. Now Yugi could focus on more pressing matters such as the dark force and putting a stop to this evil being.

Meanwhile within the ghost zone….. Vlad Masters a.k.a. (also known as) Plasmius had been stuck within the ghost zone since doing battle with Danny Fenton. Vlad could sense a very powerful and dark force within the ghost zone as it had attacked several ghosts feeding on their energy and essence. Vlad felt that he and this mysterious force had very similar goals in mind.

'Perhaps this could work out.' Vlad thought to himself as he flew off to where he could sense the dark and evil force.

NEXT CHAPTER…. The Dark Force Manifests

**Atemu:** hey scrlet, I am wondering what was your daughters suggestion?

**Scrlet:** it was to use ancient Egyptian gods as the dark force that is after you and Danny.

**Danny:** but I don't get it. Why would an Egyptian god work for the idea of the dark force.

**Scrlet:** you would have to read the next chapter to discover the answer to that question.

**Yugi:** it still freaks me out how nice Seto is. I think you shocked everyone with that**.**

**Scrlet (laughs):** I know but it was fun to do it as I don't think that most people would have imagined that Seto could actually be nice compared to how he usually is portrayed.

**Yugi:** but then why did you ask your readers for a name to the dark force.  
**Scrlet:** it was because I couldn't come up with anything good. I planned to use whatever my readers had suggested and my daughter is reading it as well as everyone else.

**Atemu:** things are starting to sound interesting. I wonder who you plan to use for the dark force.

**Scrlet:** I guess that you and everyone else will have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens.

**Danny and Yugi (in unison): ** so please stay tuned and don't forget to leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think as we love hearing from you!


	10. The Dark Force Manifests

Ghostly Secrets

**Author Notes:** This is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Yu-Gi-Oh! I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own. All I ask if you read this story and like what you see that you leave me a comment and/or a review.

**Author Reviews:** to Kelsey Alicia: I have to agree that both Yugi, Atemu, and Danny are far better than Sponge Bob. I wish that somebody wipes the world clean of him. To Shadowfox26: I knew that you would love this story. I am glad that you loved the part where Set had smacked some sense into Seto as I am glad that you got a kick out of it. To shyannada141: because you keep on asking for them I have decided to add them both in as well as a surprise guest. To Living Encyclopedia: babble much? I am glad that the you are liking the story so far. To Luna Motou: you may think that. But I may actually surprise you with what is going happen. To jeanette9a: that is all right. I have figured out what name I have planned to use. I think that I may surprise you with what I have plan. To akira45: thanks for the comment as always. I want to thank everyone whom reviewed and faved this story as it is one of my most popular story. Please don't forget to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think…thanks!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=dark voices**, _italic=ghost speech_, CAPS=e, (author notes), _**bold italic=dark ghostly voice**_

Ten - The Dark Force Manifests

Meanwhile within the ghost zone the dark force had feed on enough ghost powers and essence to finally take on its physical form. His body underwent the transformation revealing a young man with Egyptian colored skin. His medium length hair was actually black fire. His eyes were completely blood red with no visible irises and/or pupils. He wore regal Egyptian robes around his waist as his upper body was bear. Two large black demonic wings had ripped out from his back along with a long demonic tail complete with a large bone scythe at the end. Small bone spikes had ripped out of his elbows, shoulders, and knees. His feet and hands didn't appear to be human as they were large claws. The dark force proceeded to stretch out all of his muscles relieving his stiff muscles.

_**"Finally at long last I have managed to get my body back. It has been a very long millenia since I had a physical form."**_ the dark force stated to himself before he used his powers to create three other bodies that greatly resembled three people that Atemu had banished to the shadow realm. The first looked very similar in nature and form to Seto Kaiba as this was actually once the dark part that used to exist within Seto. The second looked very similar in nature and form to Bakura Ryou. This was actually the dark spirit that had once possessed Bakura also known as Yami Bakura. The third looked very similar in nature and form to Merik Ishtar. This was actually the dark spirit that had once possessed Merik also known Yami Merik. The three went down onto their knees before their lord and master.

**"Hail Lord Sekhmet!"** the three stated in unison. Sekhmet was once known as the Egyptian god of destruction when he was alive back in Egypt. Long time ago Sekhmet had battled against Atemu trying to gain the young pharaoh powers. Unfortunately for him Atemu had not only defeated the dark god but he had also destroyed his body thanks to the power of the god tables combined (the god cards Slifer the sky dragon, wing dragon of Ra, and Oblisk the tormentor). For countless years and centuries Sekhmet has been trying to regain his former powers and body. While within the shadow realm Sekhmet came across Dark Seto, Yami Bakura, and Yami Merik as he had put the three to work for him since all three had a connection and run in with Atemu. By resurrecting the three them he insured that he at least had loyal followers to work for him.

_**"Rise my loyal servants. After a long deliberation, I have decided to change your names and appearances so that you will no longer have any ties to your human counterparts." **_The three men rose to their feet earning a fanged smile from Sekhmet. First Sekhmet turned to Dark Seto. Sekhmet laid his hands onto Dark Seto as his brown hair turned pitch black. Dark Seto's eyes turned from a sapphire blue to an emerald green. His pale Caucasian skin had a light tan look to it. He wore Seto's familiar clothing but the colors were different. He wore a white short sleeve shirt, a long black trench coat, and blue jean pants. _**"From now on you will be known as Darkaiba (dark Kaiba combined).**_**"** he told him. Sekhmet then turned towards Yami Bakura as he laid his hands on him. Much like what happened to Darkaiba, Yami Bakura's coloring changed. His skin wasn't as pale as his human counter part. His long, wild, and spiky white hair became a light color gray. His dark brown eyes become golden brown color. The markings that usually appeared around Bakura's eyes when Yami Bakura took control could be visibly seen. Bakura's blue and white striped shirt had become red and white striped. His blue jean pants had now become black as he wore the millennium ring although the color was silver as it wasn't the true millennium ring since it was sealed within Atemu's pyramid. _**"From now on you will be known as Kuroryou (kuro translates from Japanese as black and Ryou combined)."**_ stated Sekhmet before he turned towards Yami Merik. Once again Sekhmet placed his hands onto Yami Merik causing his form to change. Yami Merik's skin color matched Sekhmet's own. His long, wild, and spiky light blond hair got a bit darker in color as it was a light golden blond. His dark purple eyes turned to a sapphire blue color. His shirt became a ghost white color as he wore blue-green pants. His bands around his arms and wrists were silver as he wore silver ankh earrings. He held onto a millennium rod which was silver in color as it wasn't the true millennium rod as it was also sealed within Atemu's pyramid. _**"From now on you will be known as Malrik."**_ That is when Sekhmet had sensed that they were not alone. _**"Come on out, I know that you are there." **_Sekhmet had called out. Plasmius came out of hiding smiling an evil grin.

_"So you are the one that I have been sensing. You certainly have quite an array of powers."_ stated Plasmius. The three that had been summoned forth stood before Sekhmet as playing cards were in their hands.

_**"Hold back you three. It seems that this one has a power quite similar to the one that we are after."**_

_"So it seems that we have a very common enemy. Of course I am talking about the young mister Daniel Fenton also known as Danny Phantom."_

**"And you are?"** asked Malrik in a low dark snarl.

_"I always forget to introduce myself. I am Vlad Masters but you may call me Plasmius."_ replied Plasmius.

_**"So you know the half ghost child Phantom. I have to admit that you are quite powerful but you have barely scratched the surface of what you are capable of."**_ stated Sekhmet.

_"I have to admit that after seeing some of your powers, I am quite impressed."_ stated Plasmius.

_**"How would you like to join me Plasmius? I could use someone of your talents who knows about our other target."**_ stated Sekhmet.

**"Is that truly wise Lord Sekhmet?"** asked Darkaiba.

_**"Do not dare question my orders Darkaiba."**_ snarled Sekhmet. Darkaiba begged for forgiveness fearing what Sekhmet would do to him. _**"If you wish Plasmius, I can alter your powers to make you stronger in order to exact your revenge on Phantom. But I need him and Atemu alive in order for me to gain their powers."**_

_"Atemu?"_

**"Atemu is the name of a five thousand year old pharaoh who had banished us to the shadow realm after defeating us in battle. We have sworn our revenge on him."** stated Kuroryou.

_"I see. Then perhaps I will take you up on your offer Sekhmet." _stated Plasmius.

_**"I have to warn Plasmius, I will not tolerate failure." **_stated Sekhmet as he placed his hands onto Plasmius transferring his power into the half ghost. Vlad could feel Sekhmet's godly powers flowing into him. The powers didn't alter his appearance but it did increase his powers making him much stronger. After the transfer was complete, Sekhmet turned towards his new allies smiling. _**"Now tell me how the world has changed since I was last alive ten thousand years ago!"**_ stated Sekhmet.

NEXT CHAPTER...

Changes Bound To Happen

**Atemu**: I have a very bad feeling about this

**Yugi:** you and me both Atemu.

**Danny (moans):** just my luck for Plasmius to be teaming up with the bad guy.

**scrlet:** sorry Danny. But I had to have a villain from your series team up with the three from Yugi's series.

**Atemu:** but still Dark Seto, Yami Bakura, and Yami Merik. What in the world are you thinking scrlet?

**scrlet (bows her head):** sorry but people have been requesting that I add in Yami Bakura and Yami Merik so blame them.

**Yugi (pleading):** please Atemu don't do anything rash.

**Atemu:** don't worry abiou, I will leave it for the bad guys when we face them.

**Danny:** but still I also have bad feelings about the next chapter.

**scrlet:** hey it is a necessary part of the development.

**Atemu:** please don't forget to leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think!


	11. Changes Bound To Happen

Ghostly Secrets

**Author Notes:** This is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Yu-Gi-Oh! I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own. All I ask if you read this story and like what you see that you leave me a comment and/or a review.

**Author Reviews:** to Rosepetal: I am so glad that you liked the dark force's name as I really wanted an OC villain not tied into either series as I am also glad that you liked the last chapter. To Fear the mewfour: (Sekhmet growls wiping off muffin mix that was all over him) "You will die for this!" (charges towards Fear the mewfour with dark energy in hand) To Shadowfox26: I know that I am leaving everyone hanging on for more. To akira45: I am glad that you love the last chapter. To DeathHeart01: what do you mean what the poop? I wanted to do a crossover that is unlike any other. to Living Encyclopedia: No worries, we all have those moments when we ramble about things. To jeanette9a: (author laughs) "who knows Atemu might end up mind crushing Vlad. But you will have to stay tuned to find out for sure." (Vlad yelling) "Scrlet... why you double crossing..." (is blasted by both Danny and Atemu as they yell out in unison) "Leaver her alone Vlad as you will have to deal with us first!" I want to thank everyone whom reviewed and faved this story as it is one of my most popular story as I have 66 reviews and I am only a chapter 11! Please don't forget to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think…thanks!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=dark voices**, _italic=ghost speech_, CAPS= shouting/yelling, (author notes), _**bold italic=dark ghostly voice**_

Eleven - Changes Bound To Happen

It had been a month since Yugi's friends had visited him in America. A picture of Yugi along with all of his friends now sat on his dresser. Yugi found himself smiling at the thought of all his friends. Yugi, Atemu, and Danny have been training together in whatever free time they had to get a better understanding of the others powers and abilities. Danny's ghost powers did not affect Atemu and/or Yugi at all. Yugi was getting used the thought and ability of being able to use his duel monster deck without the duel disk. Danny had to admit that being able to speak mentally with Yugi and Atemu had its benefits. But both could feel and sense that this was only the beginning what they could do. During this month it seemed that Dash had begun to lay off on picking on them. This made Atemu smile as he didn't want to have to use his shadow magic on a human. He had done it a few times only during certain instances.

It was during a school day when it happened as the group was sitting in Yugi's grandfather class. Yugi could feel this sharp and intense pain run through his body as the millennium puzzle was glowing. Yugi could hear Atemu screaming through the mental path they possessed.

*Atemu... what is wrong?* Yugi managed to ask in a shaky voice as he was feeling Atemu's pain even though the pharaoh was trying to spare his human host from feeling the pain. Sweat broke out across Yugi's forehead as he moaned softly grabbing his grandfather's attention.

"Yugi... you don't look too well. I think that you should go and see the nurse." stated Solomon.

"I will take him there Mr. Moto." volunteered Danny as he could hear Atemu's mental screams of pain.

"Thank you Danny!" replied Solomon. Both Danny and Yugi left the room heading towards the closest bathroom. Yugi and Atemu were fighting whatever influences were happening to him but failed as Atemu was now in control over Yugi's body. Both Danny and Atemu made it to the bathroom as Atemu could barely contain his moans of pain. Danny checked the bathroom to see if the coast was clear. Suddenly without warning Atemu let out a terrible scream of pain.

"Atemu... Yugi... what is happening?" asked Danny in concern.

*I don't know. Something is blocking our mental path!* replied Yugi as he couldn't feel what was happening to Atemu as he was stuck within the millennium puzzle.

"It is probably best that you don't feel what the pharaoh is going through Yugi Moto." stated a very familiar voice. Yugi turned to see Shadi, keeper and guardian of Atemu's tomb as well as the millennium items.

"Shadi? What in the world is happening?" asked Yugi.

"Something has corrupted the shadow magic as it is effecting Atemu. His body is rapidly changing to deal with it." replied Shadi.

*Danny did you hear all of that?* asked Yugi mentally.

*Yeah I heard. So just hang on in there Yugi. I will do whatever I can to help Atemu.* replied Danny.

Atemu screamed out in pain as his body underwent the terrible transformation. The shadow magic that he controlled became more powerful and much darker. Atemu felt as if his back was on fire. Atemu's hand no longer looked human as they became large demonic claws. Atemu ripped off his shirt groaning in pain as he let out a terrible screech. Atemu could feel the skin on his back rip open as a set of four demonic bat-like wings had ripped out of his back. Atemu had reverted back to his Egyptian form and clothing as his ears stretched to a small elfin points. Sharp fangs emerged from within his mouth. The crown that he wore when he was pharaoh had a demonic red eye in place of the Egyptian design. Both Yugi and Danny watched horror as the transformation completed itself.

"Atemu... are you all right?" asked Danny. All he got was a soft moan in return as Atemu slowly sat up wincing in pain. Danny had noticed the ghostly image of Shadi as he was about to invoke his ghost form but Atemu had stopped him.

**"Danny... it is all right. He is a friend!"**Atemu stated weakly. **"Shadi... it is good to see you my old friend!"**

"I wish that I could say the same my pharaoh. Don't worry about your human host. I had spared him from feeling the pain that you went through. But I fear that the changes that you went through are not reversible." stated Shadi.

**"I know as I can feel it. Something very dark and dangerous has awakened. Its force is deep within the shadow magic that it has altered the very fabric of the shadow arts."**

"Is that even possible?" asked Danny.

**"From what I feel and sense I recognize it as I have felt this power only once before. Tell me Shadi... he has arisen hasn't he?"** questioned Atemu.

"He... he who?" questioned Danny as the ghostly image of Yugi appeared by Atemu's side. He gasped when he saw Atemu's new form. Atemu still looked somewhat human but also like a demon.

"A very dark god. The Egyptian god of destruction, Sekhmet. He has once again risen." replied Shadi causing Atemu to let out a sharp Egyptian curse. The shadow magic and dark energy lept from Atemu's body attacking Shadi, Danny, and Yugi.

*ATEMU!* screamed out Yugi. Atemu gasped as he tried to calm down controlling the dark forces he had summoned forth. Slowly the shadow magic and dark energy returned back into Atemu as he was panting.

"Who is this Sekhmet person?" asked Danny.

"Sekhmet who once an ancient god who craved ultimate power to destroy the world. He had once done battle against Lord Atemu in order to gain control over the seven millennium items and the shadow magic that the pharaoh controlled. Lord Atemu had destroyed Sekhmet by using the god cards but before Sekhmet was destroyed he vowed that he would return." answered Shadi.

*Shadi how does Atemu's new form effect me?* asked Yugi.

"His powers are ten times stronger than before as he will be able to use any card monster, spell, and/or trap power by simply thinking of it. He will be able to fuse with any creature card in his deck doubling his powers. That's not including the powers and abilities that he already possesses." answered Shadi. "This form will always happen when Lord Atemu takes over your body but I have managed to cut the link that way you will not feel it. But I feel that I may have to warn you my ghostly friend, that the changes are soon bound to happen to you as well." added Shadi as Danny couldn't help but to shutter when he heard this. Shadi proceeded to hand Atemu the millennium rod. "You will need this in the battle that is to come. You will find that its powers has changed." When Atemu took the millennium rod in his hands, the rod transformed into a magical sword.

**"Thank you Shadi for your help my friend."**

"May Ra protect you my pharaoh!" Shadi stated before he disappeared from sight. Atemu proceeded to give Yugi back control of his body allowing the transformation to reverse its self. True to Shadi's words, Yugi didn't feel anything from when they switched control. But they were still bound together no matter what happened to them.

The rest of the day went by without any problems as Atemu spent his time within the puzzle training and learning about his newfound powers as he couldn't help but to be concerned about Shadi's warning. Even within the millennium puzzle the new form that he had transformed into had stayed with him.

**'There is more going on here as no doubt he has possibly no doubt teamed up with some of my old enemies as well as some of Danny's. But which ones?' **Atemu thought to himself as the dark magician came before him.

-Lord Atemu... I have pressing news that I must tell you.- stated the dark magician.

**"What is it Mahad?"**asked Atemu.

-Sekhmet has resurrected the three that you had banished after defeating them in battle.- replied the dark magician.

**"Dark Seto, Yami Bakura, and Yami Merik. Just my luck!"** snarled Atemu.

-Of course all of us duel monsters are always with you Lord Atemu as well as Master Yugi.- stated the dark magician. All of the creatures from Atemu's and Yugi's deck appeared before Atemu.

**"Thank you... all of you!" **replied Atemu as he journeyed to make his connection with Yugi. There was much they had to discuss.

NEXT CHAPTER... Spirits Strike Back

**Atemu (moaning):** Ra... why scrlet? Why did you have to put me through so much pain?

**scrlet:** sorry Atemu! I had been planning this thing since I had first came up with the idea for this story.

**Danny: **I can't believe that Atemu had gone through all of that. **(shutters in pain)** god makes me wonder what changes you have in store for me.

**scrlet:** you will have to wait to see what happens next!

**Yugi:** hopefully things don't go so ruffly in the next chapter as I have a bad feeling about it.

**scrlet (grinning):** sorry Yugi but, I can't tell you what I have planned.

**Yugi (moaning):** oh man.

**Atemu:** for the sake of Ra... please don't forget to leave your comments and reviews.

**Danny:** we always like hearing what you all think!

**scrlet:** so stayed tuned to see what will happen next!


	12. Spirits Strike Back

Ghostly Secrets

**Author Notes:** This is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Yu-Gi-Oh! I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own. All I ask if you read this story and like what you see that you leave me a comment and/or a review.

**Author Reviews:** to jeanette9a: I can't help to think you are right about that. Who knows what I have in store for pour Danny. to unknownwritergir: I am somewhat glad that you liked it up to the last chapter until I had Atemu become more like a demon. There was a very good reason why I had done it. If you remember reading Sekhmet has become like that of a demon as his dark energy and shadow magic has greatly affected Atemu, hence the change. To tell you the truth I have no idea if I plan for Danny to have a monstrous change happen to him. Plus I did warn people about Seto being OCC as I just can't write him as he is in the series! I understand your problems with what I have done so I ask you my readers, shall I keep it how it is going or change Atemu back but keep some of his newfound powers? to rosepetal21: thanks for the comment. I think that I shocked everyone with Atemu's transformation. to GhostGirl89243: thanks for the suggestion as I will keep it in mind. I am honestly not quite sure what I have planned for Danny. to nickorin fusionspark: (Desiree appears) "Your wish is my command!" to akira45: you will have to stay tuned to see what will happen to Danny! to fallinghikari: trust me I know the difference between a ghost and spirit it was kind of a rhetorical question. Also I will keep your idea in mind when Danny goes through his changes. Please don't forget to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think…thanks! And don't forget readers tell me if I shall keep the story as it is or have Atemu change back to his normal self but keep some of the newfound powers that I have given him? Also I need help with knowing what cards that Yugi/Atemu possess as well as Seto Kaiba, Merik Ishtar, and Bakura Ryou possess as it will help me with my story so please pm me the information. Thanks!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=dark voices**, _italic=ghost speech_, CAPS= shouting/yelling, (author notes), _**bold italic=dark ghostly voice **_

Twelve - Spirits Strike Back

As the changes were happening to Yugi and Atemu, the three spirits that Atemu had banished to the shadow realm were getting used to their newfound forms and powers that they had gained thanks to Sekhmet. While this was going on Sekhmet and Plasmius were discussing about the young ghost boy. Sekhmet wanted to get a better understanding of his enemy before he attempted to battle against Phantom and Atemu.

_"Phantom tends to surprise people as he always gains the upper hand. He only has one flaw and that is he tends to care about his friends as they are completely human with no special powers and/or abilities. He will do anything to keep them safe."_ stated Vlad._**"I see. This Phantom does indeed sound quite**__**interesting."**_ replied Sekhmet as a dark idea began to form in his mind. Sekhmet turned to the three teens that he had brought back as an evil and wicked grin crossed his face. _**"Boys, I have a task that I wish for one of you to complete."**_ stated Sekhmet grabbing their attention. Kuroryou, Malrik, and Darkaiba all turned to their lord and master Sekhmet. Once Sekhmet had their attention, he proceeded to explain his idea. All three teens faces seemed to light up with what Sekhmet had told them. _**"Now this is only a test, as we have no idea if Atemu's powers have increased since we have faced him last. And according to Plasmius there is a good chance that the young Mr. Phantom's powers has increased as well."**_

"Lord Sekhmet, I will take care of this task." stated Darkaiba as he knelt down before Sekhmet.

_**"Do you Malrik and/or Kuroryou wish to argue with his claim?"**_ asked Sekhmet. Both teens looked at Darkaiba shaking their heads no. _**"Very well Darkaiba, you may test them."**_ stated Sekhmet as with a snap of his fingers he used his dark powers to create a small golf ball looking black bat with a single eye (think of the -man's golems that follow them around and allows them to connect the Black Order). _**"This shall over see what happens when you fight them that happens."**_ Darkaiba nodded his head that he understood as Sekhmet proceeded to open up a portal connecting the real world with the ghost zone. Darkaiba lept through the portal before it closed behind him. A dark smile formed on Darkaiba's face as he set out to find both Phantom and Atemu.

Meanwhile the group was at Danny's house as Atemu had asked Yugi to talk about those who may stand against them. The pharaoh had told Danny about the three former spirits based off of the people that he had met.

"So let me get this right. Not only do we have to worry about Sekhmet but also the three evil spirits of Seto Kaiba, Bakura Ryou, and Merik Ishtar." stated Danny. Atemu was in his spirit form right next to Yugi as Yugi did most of the talking alerting both Sam and Tucker what they faced.

"They sound far worse than any body we have faced against except when it comes to Plasmius." replied Sam.

"Plasmius?" asked Yugi in question. Danny proceeded to turn on his computer as he pulled up a file on every type of ghost they had fought against. He clicked on a page that showed a blue vampire wearing a white suit with blood red eyes and a V shaped black hair. Besides the image of the ghost was a human with long silver white hair that he wore tied back into a ponytail.

"His true name is Vlad Masters as much like me he is a half ghost after an accident that happened when he was college with my parents during an earlier experiment with the ghost portal they were creating. Vlad or Plasmius uses his ghostly powers for evil as he loves my mom but hates my father. He believes that me and my mom should be with him and that he is the only one who can teach me how to use my powers. All the other ghosts are wimps compared to him. Even though he is powerful, I have always managed to defeat him." stated Danny.

***Plus we don't know if he had teamed up with Sekhmet and what dark powers that the god of destruction has given to them.*** Atemu stated. ***I truly don't want Sam and/or Tucker to be involved with this any more. They are bound to get hurt if they accompany us. I don't want to see that happen, not again.***

*Again?* questioned Danny.

***Long story short Danny every time either me and/or Yugi were involved with shadow magic and/or dangerous duels, our friends tried to help us as they and even Yugi got hurt because of it.*** replied Atemu as he remembered to the time that the Orchiclus consumed his soul, the battles with Peagsus and others in the shadow realm. Danny seemed to understand the pharaoh's concerns. Suddenly Yugi, Atemu, and Danny could feel a dark eerie presence. Without saying a single word Atemu switched places with Yugi as Danny transformed into his ghost form. Atemu then turned his attention towards both Tucker and Sam. **"You both should stay here as I don't want to see you both get hurt because of us. I know that you usually help Danny out with his ghost fighting but what we are facing against isn't something that any ordinary human being should face."**commanded Atemu. Both Sam and Tucker looked like they wanted to argue with the pharaoh but they knew that what he spoke was the truth. Danny took Atemu's hand as they both phased through the room heading outside. Once outside they both flew high to the sight were they could sense the dark presence.

Both Danny and Atemu had found what looked exactly like Seto Kaiba but his coloring was completely different than normal.

"At last we meet again Atemu as I see that you have brought the young Mr. Phantom with you." stated Darkaiba as he floated in the middle of the air as if flying.

**"It seems you have changed much since I have last saw you Dark Seto."** growled Atemu.

"You also Atemu as my lord and master Sekhmet has given me the name Darkaiba. On behalf of my lord, I have come to battle you." replied Darkaiba as he snapped his fingers calling forth a Blue Eyes White Dragon. "I will pay you back for everything you have put me through since our last battle Atemu. Now go Blue Eyes... WHITE LIGHTING ATTACK!" shouted out Darkaiba. Atemu's cards lept into his hands as he flicked a card into the air as it took on the shape and form of Big Shield Guardna protecting both Atemu and Danny from the blast.

***Be careful Danny, he means business to be calling forth his Blue Eyes this early in the game!*** Atemu told Danny mentally.

_*Then you best cover your ears Atemu as this may hurt!*_ Danny replied as he took a long deep breath before unleashing his ghostly wail blasting both Darkaiba and the Blue Eyes. The Blue Eyes White Dragon was completely destroyed in the blast. Before Darkaiba could retaliate Danny proceeded to blast him with ectoplasmic blasts. Atemu proceeded to call upon all of his magic casters powers that laid within his deck to give him a power boost against Darkaiba.

***Danny move out of the way!*** Atemu told him mentally. Danny moved quickly as Atemu released all of the magical energy that he had possessed. Darkaiba's eyes widened when he saw this as suddenly without warning a portal opened up right behind as a hand pulled him back closing the portal. Both Danny and Atemu looked confused as they were expecting more of a fight from Darkaiba.

_"Atemu, I don't think that this is over yet. I believe that was a test to see what we are capable of."_ stated Danny.

**"I believe that you maybe right about that Danny. I don't like this. It seems that Sekhmet has learned much from the last time I had faced against him in battle. He is planning to strike when we least expect it."** stated Atemu.

Next Chapter... Clockwork Appears

**Danny:** things are sure getting interesting.

**Atemu:** it seems that way. Scrlet... what are you planning?

**Scrlet**: we will have to see as the reviews from my readers will help me with what I am planning to do.

**Yugi:** now Clockwork is going to make an appearance as I wonder what news is he going to bring?

**Scrlet:** we will see as I want to get the readers take on things before I go any further as what they tell me will surely help with the up coming chapter.

**Atemu:** so you are honestly debating that? Whether I keep the form I had changed into or go back to my original form. I know that you most likely plan to let me keep the powers I have inherited because of it.

**Scrlet:** that much is true but I am not certain on the form as I want to get the readers take on all of this.

**Danny:** so please make sure that you leave us your comments and reviews that way we can continue on with what is bound to happen.

**Yugi: **also be sureto help us out with any information on the cards since Scrlet has no idea about the game or anything related to it as she only knows about a few of our cards.

**Scrlet (shepishly):** sorrybut its true. So please leave me a pm message, comment, and/or reviews to help me out!


	13. Clockwork Appears

Ghostly Secrets

**Author Notes:** This is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Yu-Gi-Oh! I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own.

**Author Reviews:** I want to thank everyone for their reviews as your answers helped me out greatly. To rosepetal21: yes you are right when Clockwork appears, it can't mean anything good. to Living Encyclopedia: you do raise a good point as I will keep it in mind but I have to say that I definitely like your idea though. to jeanette9: I am glad that you like Atemu's change in form as I wanted to do something that hasn't been done before. to akira45: thanks for the review. to nickorin fusionspark: thanks for the idea. I was actually hoping that somebody could give me some more card information but, I guess that I am left up to my own devices. to Shadowfox26: thanks so much for the pm about the cards. It will help me a lot in the upcoming chapters. to fallinghikari: thanks so much for your comment. to animeandmangafangirl: thanks I am glad that you are enjoying it. I haven't planed if I am going to have Dani in this story yet. I might but I am unsure if and when. Thanks to everyone else who had reviewed, commented, and faved my story!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=dark voices**, _italic=ghost speech_, CAPS= shouting/yelling, (author notes), _**bold italic=dark ghostly voice **_

Thirteen - Clockwork Appears

After the short battle against Darkaiba, both Danny and Atemu flew in the air a bit troubled. Sekhmet was clearly testing them both. This just managed to piss Atemu off as dark energy crackled all around him.

*Atemu... stop!* yelled out Yugi mentally. But not even Yugi's voice was reaching his dark half. Then suddenly without warning time seemed to stop all around Atemu freezing him in place as Danny's ghost sense went off.

_'There is only one ghost that I know of who can stop time.' _Danny thought to himself as right on cue Clockwork appeared in his eldest form of an old man.

_"It seems that I had arrived just in time." _Clockwork stated as he floated over towards Atemu. Clockwork activated his powers causing Atemu's transformation of his current demon form to reverse as he returned back to his normal human form. This raised a questioning look to Danny's face. _"Don't worry Mr. Fenton, I will explain everything back at my place." _stated Clockwork as with a snap of his fingers he opened a portal to bring both Danny and Atemu back to his place within the ghost zone. Once they arrived, Clockwork proceeded to allow time around Atemu to unfreeze. Atemu looked lost and a tad bit confused. When Atemu saw Clockwork, he allowed his power to his hand. Danny flew before he Atemu stopping the pharaoh from attacking.

_"Hold on Atemu. This is Clockwork, he is our side." _stated Danny. Atemu powered down he then realized that he was no longer in his demonic form.

**"How in the world?" **he asked.

_"I simply reversed and altered time around you. I had fixed time changing what had happened." _replied Clockwork as his form shifted to his young kid form.

_"Clockwork in English please so that the rest of us can understand."_ replied Danny as Yugi's ghostly spirit joined them.

_"I had altered the events involving your transformation. You are still able to transform into your demon form but I would hold it off until you face against Sekhmet. You can still summon your card monsters as well as use any spell and trap card like magical spells. You still can still fuse with your card monsters but instead of them boosting your incredible powers, you will be using them like armor (Capsule Monsters Movie)."_ stated Clockwork.

*You mean just like what happened in that capsule monsters world that we were transported to?* asked Yugi.

_"Exactly. But unlike that world, the armor will not waist your energy like it did in that world." _answered Clockwork as he had heard Yugi's question as the ghost then shifted into teen form.

_"Clockwork I thought you told me that you wouldn't interfere when it comes to the matter of time." _stated Danny.

_"That is true but from what I have seen of the future is far worse than anything I have ever witnessed. If I sat back and done nothing, then the whole entire world would be destroyed. Th_is _new threat is far more dangerous than Zorc!"_ replied Clockwork.

**"You mean to tell me that Sekhmet has only gotten stronger since I had last faced him." **stated Atemu as Clockwork nodded his head yes causing Atemu to curse in Egyptian. Clockwork's form shifted again as he floated over to the viewing mirror.

_"Sekhmet has merged with the same shadow and dark magic that you possess Pharaoh as that was cause for your sudden demonic transformation. The changes that happened to you will not reverse until Sekhmet has been destroyed."_ stated Clockwork as he placed his hand onto the viewing mirror causing it to activate. It showed Danny, Atemu, and Yugi the future that laid ahead of them. The world laid in waste as duel monsters, ghosts, and demons alike roamed the earth killing and slaughtering humans. Clockwork removed his hand from the viewing mirror turning to the trio. _"From what I have witnessed I had no choice but to intervene as your powers Pharaoh are becoming unstable as your dark powers were turning you down the same path as Sekhmet."_ stated Clockwork as his form shifted again. To Danny this sounded way too familiar to the time he fought against his future dark self. The Fenton thermos with Clockwork's time medallion still sat on Clockwork's shelf causing Danny to sigh in relief. _"Your other half should be able to sto_p the_se darker emotions from taking over you. Both Danny and you aren't the only ones undergoing these changes. Your other half will also exhibit powers."_ stated Clockwork as Atemu looked at Yugi in shock and concern. _"The changes to both Danny and Yugi will not be physical like yours was but the changes will happen. I hope for your three's sake that you manage to stop Sekhmet before it is too late." _stated Clockwork as he turned towards Danny. _"I am not certain how much longer I can keep both Sekhmet and Plasmius from finding my place as they are after your dark half which still lays sealed."_ Clockwork told the ghost boy as his form shifted again.

_"We will do everything we can to stop them Clockwork. Thank you so much for all of your help." _stated Danny as Clockwork nodded his head. With a snap of his fingers both Danny and Atemu found themselves back within Danny's room as Atemu proceeded to give Yugi back control over the body. Almost immediately Sam and Tucker began to ask what had happened as the two super powered teens filled them in.

Next Chapter... Darkaiba makes his move

**Atemu:** what took you so long to update?

**scrlet: ** sorry guys! I was working on three stories at once and couldn't figure out what I was planning. Now I have reread the story from beginning to the point we were up to last.

**Yugi:** I am a bit curious on to why you have changed Atemu back?

**Danny:** think about it Yugi to what would happen if he took control of you if we were in school. It would arrange a lot of concerns.

**scrlet:** exactly Danny!

**Atemu:** it seems that we will soon get a new rematch against Darkaiba.

**scrlet:** yeah it will happen. **(turns to the readers)** so please stay tuned to what is going to happen.

**Yugi:** as always please stayed tuned in for more.

**Danny:** hey scrlet... it seems that we have gotten over eighty-one reviews!

**screlt (cries tears of joy):** I know as I am over joyed with how many people faved and reviewed!

**Atemu: **so don't forget to leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think!


	14. Darkaiba Makes His Move

Ghostly Secrets

**Author Notes:** This is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Yu-Gi-Oh! I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own.

**Author Reviews:** to Asssin8: thanks so much for that but I have a confession to make, I only know a small bit about Egyptian myths. That is a very interesting question that you brought up. I am not sure how to respond to that as I never thought about why there powers were growing. I am so sorry that you are a bit ticked off that Yugi's friends didn't do much in America as I wasn't going to entirely put them in so that is why those chapters were so short. I hope that you keep tuned in for more as I am always working on updating my chapters. to rosepetal21: after much thought about Atemu's transformation, I could see how it cause some concerns so, I had to change him back somehow but still enable him to have that ability... hence Clockwork. to Girl of Darkness10: I know as you do have a point but since this is supposed to happen after the fact that he discovers who he truly is and regains all of his memories, I had to change the attributes of the armor from the Capsule Monsters movie but the same concept is still there only he is more powerful when using not only the armor but also his shadow magic. to jeanette9a: you do raise a good question about the changes to Danny. All I can say is stay tuned to find out what happens to him when he does go through his change. I may end up surprising you. to akira45: thanks always for the comment! Thanks to everyone else who had reviewed, commented, and faved my story!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=dark voices**, _italic=ghost speech_, CAPS= shouting/yelling, (author notes), _**bold italic=dark ghostly voice **_

Fourteen - Darkaiba Makes His Move

It had been a week since Danny, Atemu, and Yugi meet up with Clockwork as the ghost of time didn't have good news for them as he showed them the future that awaits them all. Lets just say that the future didn't look too pretty. Clockwork reversed time around the former pharaoh allowing him to take on his human form once again. He still had the demonic form and all of the powers that he had gained since Sekhmet had fooled around with the shadow magic and dark energy that Atemu controlled. Atemu was a bit concerned about the changes that were going to happen to his human host but he knew that it was necessary to ensure that they defeated Sekhmet. Every once in a while one of Danny's old ghostly villains would show up to face against the half ghost. Danny had noticed that all of his powers were growing at an alarming rate. He didn't tire out when using his ghostly wail, he could reproduce at least five clones of himself without any trouble, as both his st blast and ice powers grew even stronger. There were a few times that when one of Danny's powers activated almost showing everyone that he was the mysterious Phantom. Both Sam and Tucker felt kind of out of the team fighting loop but after hearing what Sekhmet was capable of and what the future looked like, they knew that it was best if they stayed out of the fight.

Meanwhile within the ghost zone Darkaiba was upset that someone had pulled him away from his fight with Phantom and Atemu. He believed that he could handle the ghost boy and pharaoh. While Sekhmet and the others were looking over the images of Darkaiba's fight, the teen left his master finding another way out of the ghost zone.

**'I will defeat you Atemu. I will destroy you with my own hands. Regardless if Lord Sekhmet wants your powers as his own.'** Darkaiba thought to himself as he found a way out of the ghost zone through a small rift that connected the ghost zone with the human world (meaning he didn't use the portal within Danny's house).

Meanwhile the four teen s were walking home after school had let out. The four seemed in good spirits.

"Hey I saw our usual goon squad asking Dash why he hasn't rubbed out faces into the dirt yet." stated Sam. This caused both Danny and Atemu to raise their eyebrows not that they could see Atemu as he floated by Yugi's side.

"May I ask what in the world did Atemu do to Dash to force this sudden change in his behavior?" asked Tucker.

"Lets just say that Atemu threatened him in such a way that if he didn't lay off of us he would be put through the same torture that Danny always goes through." replied Yugi.

***Not to mention having him experience everything that he had put Danny through during all of this using the eye of Horus.*** stated Atemu. Danny was trying to hold back his laughter when he heard what Atemu had said.

*You are terrible you know that Atemu.* stated Danny mentally.

***Yes I know. Yugi has been saying that to me all of the time.* **replied Atemu. By now Danny had literally lost it. Suddenly without warning Atemu could sense a very familiar presence. This caused Atemu to curse out loud in Egyptian. Atemu wasn't the only one who could sense it as Danny could feel it too. Without uttering a single word, the two teens switched forms. Danny had learned how to go ghost without uttering his usual catch phrase. Suddenly out of the corner of their eyes they could see a large dark blast heading their way. Both Danny and Atemu reacted in unison as Danny erected an ectoplasmic shield and Atemu had called forth Big Shield Gardna. The blast hit the group but they were well protected.

When the dust settled they could see Darkaiba ridding on top of his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

**"At last I have finally found you both. I will not allow you to escape this time as I will take your lives."** snarled Darkaiba.

**"Big Shield Gardna, guard the other two."** commanded Atemu.

-Yes Lord Atemu.- replied theduel monster as he moved to protect Sam and Tucker. Danny moved summoning ectoplasmic blasts to his hand keeping Darkaiba busy. Darkaiba summoned forth La Jin Genie of the Lamp to protect him from Danny's attacks. Atemu moved summoning three cards monsters Jack's Knight, Queen's Knight, and King's Knight to attack the Blue Eye Ultimate Dragon.

**"Ultimate Blue Eyes WHITE LIGHTING ATTACK!"** shouted out Darkaiba.The attack destroyed all three of the knights. Danny moved grabbing a hold of Atemu as he used his powers to have them phase through the attack as Big Shield Gardna's shield kept holding protecting both Sam and Tucker.

_*Damn it all... he is too strong!*_ replied Danny mentally.

***Just keep him busy Danny. We will be able to pull this off.*** Atemu told him mentally. Danny and Atemu unphased as Danny made five clone copies of himself.

"_**Whatever you have planned, you best do it fast!" **_yelled out Danny as he and his clones used his ice powers to blast Darkaiba. Atemu summoned forth the duel armor as he called forth the Magician of Black Chaos. Atemu activated the power of the armor merging with the magician (see the Capsule Monsters Movie for what the armor looks like).

"_**CHAO SCEPTER BLAST ATTACK!"**_ shouted out Atemu releasing a powerful blast. The blast destroyed both La Jin Genie of the Lamp as well as Darkaiba's Ultimate Blue Eyes.

"_**I am not done with you yet. Now come forth Blue Eyes Shining Dragon!" **_called out Darkaiba as a large Blue Eyes dragon that appeared to be glowing appeared by his masters side. **"Now my Shining Dragon... SHINING NOVA!"** called out Darkaiba as the dragon moved blasting both Danny and Atemu.

"_**MAGIC CYLINDERS!"**_ shouted out Atemu as two cylinders appeared redirecting Darkaiba's attack back at him. Danny released a barrage of both ectoplasmic blasts and sonic wails at the dragon but it remained unharmed.

"_**Is that the best that you two have? MONSTER REBORN!"**_ called out Darkaiba as he brought back his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. **"This is the end for you both! Goodbye Atemu and Phantom!"** snarled Darkaiba as he ordered his dragons to attack.

NEXT CHAPTER...Danny's awakening

**Atemu & Danny (yelling): ** scrlet!

**Scrlet (running away from the two angry teens):** I know... cliffhangers... I shouldn't have ended it on a cliffhanger!

**Yugi (sighing):** come on guys it isn't that bad. She has her reasons. **(both Atemu & Danny stop looking at the teen)** I am certain that she has her reasons.

**Scrlet:** Yugi is right. It was a necessary part of the plot to work on what I have planned next

**Danny (looking at the next title): **my awakening **(moans)** god I hope that you know what you are doing scrlet.

**Scrlet: **don't I always have some sort of plan on my mind **(grinning)**

**Atemu (moans):** I pray for Ra's sake that you do scrlet or else...

**Yugi (yelling): **Atemu what have we told you about threatening the author?

**Atemu: **but aibou...

**Danny: **Yugi is right Atemu. We can have her head later!

**Yugi (shocked):** Danny!

**Danny (laughing):** I am only kidding Yugi.

**Scrlet (sighs & turns to readers):** all right everyone please make sure that you leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I like hearing from you!


	15. Danny's Awakening

Ghostly Secrets

**Author Notes:** This is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Yu-Gi-Oh! I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own.

**Author Reviews:** to Shadowfox26: yeah I know I can be like that at times. But hey look on the bright side, I leave my readers wanting more! to animeandmangafangirl: I know I kind of hate cliffhangers too but it is fun to watch my readers squirm and scream for more! to Living Encyclopedia: that is a very interesting idea indeed but I don't think Danny would like it too much. But I think I may shock you at what sort of changes I have in store for Danny! to akira45: I couldn't agree with you more! to Assasin8: You do bring up a very valid part. I may actually work in a few of your suggestions as I am not even sure where I am going with this story yet. And to think I am planning a sequel! to Girl of Darkness10: hey I am not going to be that evil to Danny for his awakening. Yes I know that I can be evil and do something nasty but I am not going to. to jeanette9a: ponder all you want as the best is yet to come! Thanks to everyone else who had reviewed, commented, and faved my story!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=dark voices**, _italic=ghost speech_, CAPS= shouting/yelling, (author notes), _**bold italic=dark ghostly voice **_

Fifteen - Danny's Awakening

As the two large dragon blasts seemed to fly heading straight for both Danny and Atemu, time seemed to slow down. Danny could see the ghostly image of the Dark Magician, the duel monster that belonged to both Atemu and Yugi move to protect his master from the blast. Danny could see his own duel monster card in the same ghostly image floating before him as if to protect Danny from the blast.

_"Ghost Gardna?" _ Danny questioned weakly.

-Master Danny... It is time for you to awaken the powers that are given to you.- replied the Ghost Gardna. The duel monster moved becoming one with Danny. It almost felt like the ghost was trying to over shadow him. Danny screamed out in pain as it felt like his whole entire body was changing. A bright while light had engulfed Danny. Within the light Danny could see his once pale Caucasian skin become a pale light blue, the same color as every ghost he had ever encountered, the same color as when he became Dan Phantom (his evil future self). Danny's white hair became that of white fire much the same as his future evil self. Danny's costume also changed but it wasn't the same as his future self. The white collar of his costume branched out to the shoulders and down to a V shape as it stretched down to his waist. Twin black belts hung around his waist while his pants became white with a black strip ran down each side ending down to his knee high boots. A black ring topped his usual white boots. Danny's white gloves also had a black ring going through his white gloves as the palms of his gloves also became black while his fingers from the knuckle up was white. Once Danny's transformation was completed, Danny released a large blast of energy dispelling the white light that had engulfed him and destroying the two large blasts that were heading for him and Atemu. Both Tucker and Sam looked at Danny's new form in both awe and fear. Danny could feel Ghost Gardna's presence leave his body as the ghost teen began to take a long deep breath before releasing it at Darkaiba and his dragons. The ghostly wail seemed to hardly have any effect.

-Lord Atemu... you must summon those three. They are the only ones who can truly put an end to this.- stated the Magician of Black Chaos in the back of Atemu's mind.

*But in order to do that we should bring this to the shadow realm as their powers can literally destroy this world.* stated Yugi.

***It has to be done abiou. Danny... do you think you can hold them off?*** Atemu stated mentally.

_*I will try my best. But what about Sam and Tucker?*_ asked Danny.

***Don't worry... they will be well protected.* **replied Atemu. Atemu called forth Dark Magician Girl, Magician's Valkyria, Sorcerer of Dark Magic, and Dark Magician. **"Protect those two no matter what. Big Shield Gardna return!" **commanded Atemu. The duel monsters did as their master commanded. Atemu called forth the shadow realm causing the shadows to erupt all around him closing everyone into the shadow realm. **"Sam... Tucker... stay close to the magicians no matter what. They will protect you. Danny stay close to me. This is where things begin to get real!"** replied Atemu.

**"Challenging me to a shadow game Atemu. I won't loose this time." **stated Darkaiba. Atemu began to laugh as his laughter sounded almost like an evil laughter coming from a villain. It sent chills up and down Danny's, Sam's, and Tucker's spine.

**"So sorry to disappoint you Darkaiba but this will all end here and now. Come forth my three Egyptian gods Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra!"**called out Atemu. The skies within the shadow realm began to darken as lightning clashed all around. The three gods began to descend causing Darkaiba's eyes to widen at the sight of the three Egyptian gods. The three gods roared loudly at the two dragons and Darkaiba.

**"I will not allow you to defeat me. Go polymorph as I fuse my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with my Blue Eyes Shining Dragon to create the Ultimate Blue Eyes Shining Dragon (not an actual card but it sounds cool). Your Egyptian gods don't stand a chance. Now my Ultimate Blue Eyes Shining Dragon... NUTRON BLAST!" **yelled out Darkaiba. Danny moved getting before Atemu as he resurrected a large ectoplasmic shield. Danny's shield held up against the blast.

_*Atemu whatever you are going to do you best do it fast!*_ Danny yelled out mentally. Atemu called upon all the powers of the shadow realm to combine all three gods together giving Obelisk the Tormentor with infinite strength. Darkaiba's eyes widened even more. Before Atemu moved to attack Darkaiba summoned Sangi the Dark Clown to kidnap one of the humans possibly the girl.

-I will take the girl back to your lord and master to use at his own discretion.- stated Sangi as he had slipped past the guards that were protection Sam and Tucker.

**"Now Obelisk the Tormentor show him the true test of strength. ULTIMATE FIST OF FAITH!" **yelled out Atemu.

**"Sangi now!" **called out Darkaiba. The dark clown laughed as he grabbed Sam. The dark clown then bowed before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

_**"SAM!"**_ cried out both Danny and Atemu in unison. Darkaiba laughed as the blast from Obelisk destroyed both Darkaiba and his dragon. Both Danny and Atemu let out a frustrated cry as Sam was now in the enemies hands.

NEXT CHAPTER... hostage

**Danny (yelling):** scrlet... why in the world would you allow Sam to be kidnaped?

**Scrlet:** sorry... I blame it all on Assasin8's suggestion. When I was writing the chapter as was coming close to the ending I decided to go with Assasin8's suggestion.

**Atemu (growling):** at least Darkaiba is dead. Now I have to worry about the other two that Sekhmet had brought back.

**Yugi:** not to mention Sekhmet and Plasmius.

**Scrlet:** exactly!

**Yugi (whispering):** hey scrlet... when are those changes going to happen to me?

**Scrlet (smiles, whispering):** don't worry Yugi it is going to happen in the next chapter as your newfound powers is going to be the only thing to stop those two.

**Yugi (smiles): **thanks scrlet.

**Atemu:** abiou... what is with the smile?  
**Yugi: **its nothing that you have to be concerned about Atemu.

**Danny:** all right now I am worried when Yugi smiles like that, I think it is even scarier than when scrlet does it.

**Atemu:** come one Danny... I can be far scarier than that!

**Scrlet: ** Atemu not that we don't believe you. But I think even in here I outrank you!

**Yugi:** lets not get into pissing match about who is better here.

**Danny:** I agree with Yugi about this. **(turns to readers)** you know the routine by now. Please leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think!


	16. Hostage

Ghostly Secrets

**Author Notes:** This is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Yu-Gi-Oh! I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own.

**Author Reviews:** to Matt: yes... I know I have already apologized for that mistake ages ago. Assasin8: (lol) I know I am evil. You have to see what will happen as I am not done by a long shot! to akira45: yes I know I kind of felt sorry for them too. to Living Encycopedia: (scratches head in confusion) ok... and people thought that I was nuts! to jeanette9a: I know you are right but even I think that she maybe out matched going against Malrik and Kurokyou. Thanks to everyone whom had read and reviewed my story. I also ask everyone to please leave me your comments telling me what you think! (dances) all right... I have 100 reviews, keep them coming!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=dark voices**, _italic=ghost speech_, CAPS= shouting/yelling, (author notes), _**bold italic=dark ghostly voice **_

Sixteen - hostage

Atemu and Danny were in rage. Sam was taken hostage, taken back to Sekhmet. In their rage and anger they had unleashed their full and unbridal power. Yugi could feel their power as it threatened to destroy everything within the shadow realm. The four mages summoned forth moved to protect Tucker from their master's terrible powers. Yugi knew he had to do something to stop both Danny and Atemu before its too late. Yugi could feel this sudden surge of power flow throughout his entire being.

*Stop Danny... stop Atemu! You must stop!* Yugi yelled out mentally. Both Atemu and Danny turned to see Yugi floating before them as he seemed to be glowing in a bright white light. Luminous wings belonging to that of an angel came out of Yugi's back as they were made completely of light. *Please stop Atemu... stop Danny before you loose yourselves completely. Don't let the madness take a hold of you both. We will get Sam back!* Yugi cried out as he let out a bright light blast at both Atemu and Danny. The light hit both Atemu and Danny stopping them both. Yugi's words struck them to their core. With a blink of an eye Atem dispelled the shadow realm giving Yugi back control over his body. Danny's transformation also reversed quickly. Yugi felt weak and drained of energy that he almost passed out. The four magicians moved to help their master before he fell over.

-Master Yugi!- they called out in concern.

"I am all right. Just a little weak. I am not used to using powers." replied Yugi. The four magicians nodded their heads that they understood as they disappeared from sight. Tucker went to Danny's side to help out his friend who also looked like he was going to pass out.

"What in the world happened?" asked Tucker.

"What do you mean what happened? Sam was taken again!" stated Danny angrily.

"Hold the phone... what do you mean again?" asked Yugi.

"Long story..." answered both Danny and Tucker in unison.

"That was not what I was referring to Danny. The whole ghostly transformation. You almost looked exactly like him." replied Tucker.

"Don't worry as it is still me. I don't know what happened. Ghost Gardna stated that it was time for me to awaken my powers as he entered into my body. I still don't know what new powers I possess because of these newfound abilities." answered Danny.

***We will have to work quickly on learning to use and control your newfound powers if we hope to get Sam back.*** Atemu stated. Danny nodded his head that he understood.

Meanwhile within the Ghost Zone, Sangi whom had taken Sam hostage as she was kicking the duel monster.

"I said put me down you damn clown!" yelled out Sam.

**"It seems that Darkaiba couldn't wait to battle against the pharaoh and the ghost boy. His dark clown brought us back a prisoner to boot."** stated a dark voice. Sam looked up to see the darker beings of Bakura and Marik standing before her.

-My master said to bring her to Lord Sekhmet. Not you two.- replied Sangi.

**"Unfortunately Lord Sekhmet is busy feeding we will take the girl, clown."** stated Malrik.

-But...- replied the dark clown But before he could continue on Kuroryou blasted the dark clown.

**"So what do we plan to do with her?"** asked Kuroryou. Evil smirks stretched across both Malrik's and Kuroryou's faces which she would fight back but this time she actually feared these two. From what she heard about these two from Atemu, they were both very dangerous.

Elsewhere... Danny and Atemu had to work fast to learn to use Danny's newfound abilities. Solomon Moto had set up a training ground for the two teens as he knew what was going on. It was hard to keep the secret from the old man. At times he would hear his grandson speaking to himself. Yugi would often tell his grandfather that he was rehearsing lines for a play but Solomon had noticed that the millennium pyramid was glowing as he also had the millennium rod when it was supposed to be buried in Egypt. It was hard to keep the secret from the old man. At times he would hear his grandson speaking to himself. Yugi would often tell his grandfather that he was rehearsing lines for a play but Solomon had noticed that the millennium rod when it was supposed to be buried in Egypt. It didn't take much for the old man to put two and two together. Solomon knew to keep this a secret from Yugi's friends as they would be concerned and want to help out Yugi. It was bad enough that Sam and Tucker were involved as they wanted to help but couldn't. Danny's powers were almost two times as powerful as they were before. That isn't including the powers that Danny had developed since the beginning of this whole thing. Danny's new powers included being able to speak with Atemu and Yugi mentally, seeing the spirits of either Yugi and/or Atemu depending on who was in control of the body, and being able to sense the dark and/or shadow magic. Danny had two new abilities that he didn't previously have. Danny could astral project himself finding himself within the millennium puzzle and he gained some dark and shadow magic but he was nowhere as powerful as Atemu. Yugi on the other hand gained the powers of white and light magic the complete opposite of Atemu's and Danny's. Much like how Atemu had his demonic form, Yugi had an angelic form but he didn't have to physically transform like Atemu did but he could manifest his angelic form. Yugi could also sense things that Atemu and Danny couldn't. Yugi could sense that Sam was within the ghost zone being guarded by the dark spirits of Merik and Bakura. He knew that Sekhmet had not changed their appearances but also gave them names. Melrik's dark side was known as Malrik and Bakura's dark side was known as Kuroryou.

Once Danny, Yugi, and Atemu felt they had full and complete understanding of their powers and abilities, they went to Danny's house to use the ghost portal to enter the ghost zone. Yugi flew besides Danny on him manifested angel wings. Danny's eyes widened completely when she saw what happened to the ghost zone. Several of ghost islands where ghost lived had been completely destroyed. Some of the door portals laid in a similar appearance.

_"Man... Sekhmet litterally destroyed this place."_ Danny stated.

***We will take care of Sekhmet and Plasmius when the time comes. Let us worry about getting Sam back.*** Atemu stated mentally.

_"Lets just hope that after we defeat Sekhmet the ghost zone can return back to normal."_ stated Danny as they continued to fly. Suddenly both Danny and Yugi stopped as Yugi allowed Atemu to take control. Danny grabbed Atemu by the hand as the pharaoh willed his wings to rip from out of his back. Atemu had learned how to transforms certain parts of his body into his demonic form. Both super powered teens stood at the ready as they could both sense dark and shadow magic approaching them. There floating before them was Malrik and Kuroryou as Lord Poison a card owned by Malrik holding Sam hostage. _"Let her go!"_ growled Danny. Both Malrik and Kuroryou laughed at Danny.  
**"You will have to battle us for her. We will not loose as easily as Darkaiba did." **replied Malrik.

**"And it won't involve using any of our powers but rather duel monsters." **stated Kuroryou.

_*But I have only just begun to understand how to duel. I don't think I will be able to defeat them in a duel.*_ Danny told Atemu mentally.

***Don't worry Danny. I have faith that you will win. Just remember everything that Yugi and I have taught you. Also have faith in the heart of the cards.*** Atemu told Danny mentally as he nodded his head. Duel disks formed on both Atemu's and Danny's arms. **"Lets duel!"**

NEXT CHAPTER... battle in the ghost zone

**Atemu:** hey scrlet, what took you in righting this chapter?

**Scrlet (apologizing): **sorry Atemu. I had begun to work on my own writing on an ap known as wattpad.

**Danny (cheering):** yeah my first duel monsters battle.

**Yugi: **don't celebrate yet. First we have to win.

**Screlt (scolding):** Yugi it sounds like you doubt that you guys will win. Do you don't my skills?

**Atemu: **it isn't that I doubt you Scrlet, but I know that we will win. I have 5000 years of battle practice and the fact that I have not lost a duel monster battle yet.

**Yugi:** that much is true.

**Scrlet (turns to readers):** well hear I want to hear what you all think as I hope that you will stay tuned to see what happens next. I will try to update as quickly as possible!

**Yugi, Danny, and Atemu (in unison): **so stay tuned!


	17. Battle in the Ghost Zone

Ghostly Secrets

**Author Notes:** This is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Yu-Gi-Oh! I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own.

**Author Reviews:** to jeanette9a: thanks so much for the comment. To Girl of Darkness10: sorry I didn't get to watch all of the Yugioh episodes as I know that Yugi had pulled Atemu back from a battle against Kaiba at the duelist kingdom and the orichalcos battle when Yugi took Atemu's allowing himself to be sealed. To akira45:thanks as always for the comment. To Assasin8: yes…. Pretty much. I am glad that you caught onto what I was planning as I hope that this next chapter meets your expectations! To fallinghikari: I believe that Gaia the Fierce Knight is actually in Atemu's deck as Shadowfox26 gave me a list of the people's cards. And the whole reason why Sam was taken is because it helped with the plot and one of my readers suggested that I do it. Thanks to everyone whom had read and reviewed my story. I also ask everyone to please leave me your comments telling me what you think!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=dark voices**, _italic=ghost speech_, CAPS= shouting/yelling, (author notes), _**bold italic=dark ghostly voice **_

Seventeen - Battle in the ghost zone

Danny could feel every fiber of his being shaking as he placed his duel deck into his duel disk indicating how many life points he had. This would be his first real duel since learning the ins and outs of the game. Atemu could see Danny shaking as if scared.

***Yugi be a friend and help him out. In the emotional mess that he is in, he will end up making mistakes.*** Atemu told Yugi mentally along their common path.

*Sure thing Atemu.* replied Yugi as his spirit left the puzzle floating over towards Danny. Yugi placed his hand gently on Danny's shoulder. *Calm down and take a deep breath Danny. You will be fine. I will help guide you.* Yugi told Danny. Danny did as Yugi suggested as he found himself calming down.

_*Thanks Yugi!*_ replied Danny. Malrik was the first to react as he summoned Dark Jeroid to attack Danny's life points directly. But Atemu reacted quickly summoning Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight to protect Danny. _*Thanks Atemu.*_

***Not a problem Danny. That's what friends do. I have been in a tag battle before. Just be careful, these two like to pay for keeps.*** replied Atemu. Danny had noted that both Malrik and Kuroryou held or had millennium items. Malrik had a rod which Danny could have sworn that Atemu had tucked away behind his back.

_*Hey Atemu is it me or do those two hold millennium items?*_ Danny asked.

***They are only pale imitations of the real thing. But it doesn't mean that they won't turn this into a shadow duel.*** replied Atemu. Danny drew several cards as he summoned forth Serene Psychic Witch to destroy Malrik's summoned monster allowing Atemu to attack Kuroryou directly. Both lost a good amount of hit points.

"**Good move Phantom and Pharaoh. But its time that we stepped things up a bit."** stated Kuroryou as both his and Malrik's millennium items were both glowing. This caused Atemu to curse violently in Egyptian as he quickly grabbed his own millennium rod which quickly transformed into its sword form. Atemu moved quickly slashing at both millennium items before they had a chance to fully call upon a shadow duel. Both Malrik's and Kuroryou's widened considerably at the sight of the millennium rod which now looked like a golden sword but still retaining its natural shape of a rod.

"**Sorry but I will not allow you to drag an innocent human being into a shadow duel."** stated Atemu as the millennium rod transformed back into normal allowing Atemu to tuck it back away. Sam let out a soft sigh as she knew that neither Danny and/or Atemu would allow anything to happen to her. Kuroryou summoned Disgraced Mage to attack both Atemu's and Danny's summoned creatures. Yugi guided Danny to use his magic card to stop the Disgraced Mage's attack keeping his and Atemu's points safe. Malrik reacted summoning a Vampire Leech to attack Atemu's and Danny's life points directly despite the creatures that were on the field. Then he used a magic card to destroy all of the creatures that were on the field.

"**What the hell Malrik?"** questioned Kuroryou.

"**Do you want to win this duel or not?" **questioned Malrik. There was distrust between the two that allowed Atemu to attack. Atemu had summoned Celtic Guardian to slip past the two and attack Lord Poison releasing Sam from the creatures hold. Before Malrik and Kuroryou could retaliate, Atemu called forth Curse of Dragon to take Sam out of the ghost zone. Both Malrik and Kuroryou screamed out as the Curse of Dragon grabbed Sam in its claws flying at top speed out of the ghost zone. Before Malrik and Kuroryou could react, Atemu called up on his powers to trap them both in a shadow duel.

***Danny stay close to me.*** Atemu told him. Danny said nothing as he knew that Atemu had a plan. Yugi's spirit vanished from Danny's side as his form wouldn't be very stable within the shadow realm.

*Danny have faith in the heart of your cards. I won't be able to help you. Just remember everything that Atemu had I had taught you.* stated Yugi.

_*Thanks Yugi.*_ replied Danny as he summoned Goka - the Pyre of Malice to attack the two. Kuroryou reacted summoning his favorite card the Dark Necrofear to destroy Danny's attacking creature. This gave time for Malrik summon his favorite creature Makyura the Destructor to attack the two heroes (I'm not certain if this is Merik's favorite card or not).

"**You should have never challenged us to a shadow duel Pharaoh. This will be the end for both you and Phantom." **growled Malrik. Both Malrik and Kuroryou used the power of their millennium items to increase the power of their creatures.

***Danny buy me some time. I need to summon the three Egyptian gods. I am going to put an end to this battle once and for all.*** Atemu called out. Danny could feel the duel cards calling to him as he could sense and feel Ghost Gardna's presence. Danny pulled out a card to see his duel monster on it.

'_Is this what Atemu and Yugi referred to as the heart of the cards?' _Danny thought to himself. Danny could sense and feel that Ghost Gardna's powers and abilities were very similar and close to his own._ "Ghost Gardna…. Multiply and release your Ghostly Wail!"_ Danny stated as he placed his creature onto the duel disk. The Ghost Gardna materialized gaining a power bonus for being within its natural environment. Ghost Gardna did as commanded by Danny multiplying before releasing a loud ghostly wail. Danny took a long deep breath before releasing his own ghostly wail. This brought Atemu enough time to summon the three Egyptian gods.

"**Unfortunately this is the end for you both. Slifer the Sky Dragon….. Obelisk the Tormentor….. and the Winged Dragon of Ra….. Combine your powers together. TRIPLE GODLY STRIKE!"** commanded Atemu. Being within the shadow realm doubled their powers as Atemu also used the two millennium items to bestow infinite power to his three gods. Both Malrik and Kuroryou screamed at Atemu before the blast hit them both destroying them along with their summoned creatures. Danny and his Ghost Gardna didn't let up their ghostly wails until the two dark spirits were completely destroyed. Danny sighed as the summoned duel monster disappeared.

"_Finally… its over!" _stated Danny.

"**Not quite Danny. Sekhmet is still out there. In the meantime lets head home." **stated Atemu. Danny simply nodded his head in agreement as both heroes flew off back for the gate that connected the shadow realm and gave Yugi back control over the body. ***But not bad considering that was your first true duel.***

"_Thanks Atemu. While I was dueling in the shadow realm I think I felt what you were talking about… the heart of the cards. Cause when I needed him, Ghost Gardna came to my aid." _stated Danny. This caused both Yugi and Atemu to look at the halfa in shock. Not even their friends back in Japan had learned to have faith and feel the heart of the cards as quickly as Danny did.

NEXT CHAPTER… heart of the cards

**Danny:** wow….. Can I just say wow!

**Scrlet (smiles): **I am pretty amazed myself. And to think I don't even know how to play the game or anything like that.

**Atemu: **at least another chapter is done. How many chapters are you planning to write anyway?

**Yugi:** I have been wondering that myself.

**Scrlet: **I will continue as long as I have something to work with. And to think that the sequel to this will do just as well.

**Danny, Yugi, and Atemu (looks at the comments and reviews smiling in unison): **I can't believe that you have gotten 105 reviews.

**Scrlet (grins):** I know….. It is my third highest rated fan fiction story out there!

**Danny (turns to audience): **by know you all know what you should do

**Yugi and Atemu (in unison): **leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think!

**Scrlet:** so stayed tuned as there is more to come!


	18. Heart of the Cards

Ghostly Secrets

**Author Notes:** This is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Yu-Gi-Oh! I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own.

**Author Reviews:** to Living Encyclopedia: thanks I am glad that you liked the duel. To jeanette9a: (smiles) I would love to get that many but we will see how many I get. To Girl of Darkness10: (gasps) I can't believe you….. But thanks for the review. To rosepetal21: (smiles) I am glad you liked the shadow duels as I agree with you there, they do indeed make things more interesting. To Fallinghikari: thanks for the comment as I have planned up to at least 20 chapters and a sequel since everyone seems to be liking this story so please stayed tuned for more. Thanks to everyone whom had read and reviewed my story. I also ask everyone to please leave me your comments telling me what you think!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=dark voices**, _italic=ghost speech_, CAPS= shouting/yelling, (author notes), _**bold italic=dark ghostly voice **_

Chapter Eighteen - heart of the cards

Danny and Yugi flew back through the gate as Danny used his powers to make both him and Yugi invisible as he phased them both through the walls up to Danny's room. As soon as they were back in Danny's room as both Sam and Tucker were waiting. Danny undid his ghostly transformation. Suddenly without any warning, Danny felt weak and tired almost like all of the energy had been sucked out of him. Danny's blue eyes rolled back into his head as he began to fall.

"DANNY!" shouted out both Sam and Tucker in unison. Nobody saw as Yugi or should I say Atemu catch the young halfa in his arms before Danny could hit the ground.

"**Its all right, he's just warn out especially seeing that he had been through his first shadow duel and over used his ghostly wail. Lets allow him to rest."** stated Atemu as he picked up the teen into his arms bridal style. Atemu carried Danny to his bed carefully placing the halfa onto the bed. Atemu proceeded to give Yugi back control as he, Sam, and Tucker left the room.

*Atemu….. Why do I feel that there is more going on than you say?* Yugi asked the ancient pharaoh.

***Remember what Danny had told us about feeling the heart of the cards? None of our friends could feel and/or sense it as quickly as Danny did. Plus there has been this nagging feeling in the back of my brain that I knew Danny long ago way before this.*** stated Atemu.

*Do you think it can be possible that he is a reincarnation of someone from your past much like Seto, Grandpa, and Ishizu?* asked Yugi.

***The thought had crossed my mind.*** answered Atemu. Atemu could feel it through every fiber of his being that Danny was learning the truth for himself as he was getting to know his cards and what they are capable of. The only other person alive who had felt the heart of the cards this quickly was Yugi. That was only because Yugi was his reincarnation. Atemu hoped that Danny would be able to put the pieces of his past together quickly as Atemu could feel that Sekhmet would strike at them soon.

Danny found himself within a labyrinth maze as he knew that he was inside of Atemu's millennium puzzle.

"Atemu….. Pharaoh are you here?" Danny called out. Usually when Danny traveled to Atemu's puzzle, the ancient pharaoh would greet him. Danny transformed into his ghost form as he flew through the labyrinth looking for Atemu. As Danny was flying through the labyrinth, he could sense and feel someone calling for him. Danny followed the feeling to a door as for some reason the door looked familiar to him as if he had seen this door before. Danny landed as he undid his ghostly transformation before he reached for the door handle. Danny opened the door as he was suddenly blinded by a bright light. When Danny's vision cleared, he found himself in Egypt. "What in the world?" Danny asked himself as people went right though him as if he wasn't there.

"Daniel…. Hurry up!" called out a voice. Danny turned suddenly to see what looked to be himself except he was wearing Egyptian clothing. "Come on….. The pharaoh is coming to pick out those who have talent to work in the palace. I want to get a front row seat." yelled out the voice again.

"Hold on….. I'm coming!" the Egyptian Daniel replied (I will be calling him for short to make things easier). Danny followed as he made his way to where a large crowd was gathered. tried to make it through the crowd only to be pushed him from be pushed to one side as the people nearly trampled over him. Somehow made his way up front as the people where shouting and cheering for the pharaoh. tired to get a batter view but somebody pushed him from behind as he landed in the street right in front of the horses spooking them. The royal guard moved in pointing their weapons at .

"DON'T!" yelled out Danny. Suddenly a bright neon green energy surrounded protecting him from the pharaoh's guards.

"HOLD!" commanded a rich and dark voice that Danny recognized instantly. Both Danny and looked up to see Atemu climb out from his royal chair as the guards backed away from the teen. The green energy that had surrounded disappeared as Atemu stretched out his hand helping up to his feet. "It seems that you are protected by not only shadow magic but departed spirits. Can you tell me your name child?" asked Atemu.

"Daniel….. Sire." replied .

"Where is your family Daniel?" asked Atemu. Tears began to gather in 's eyes when Atemu asked this question of him. Atemu pulled close allowing the teen to cry into his shoulder as he could sense a wave of sorrow coming from the teen. After a while finally stop crying as he pulled away from Atemu. "Daniel, I want you to come with me to the palace. With your innate skills and powers would be useful." stated Atemu. nodded his head as Atemu called for his horse climbing up before offering a hand up.

At the palace Danny watched as trained with summons and spell casters learning about his strange and unusual powers. had the power and ability to see, hear, and speak to ghosts/spirits. He could channel their energy through his body releasing it in a powerful blast. worked closely with Atemu as the pharaoh as he treated like a friend. Danny watched as the events continued to unfold up to the day when Zorc attacked. had sacrificed himself protecting Atemu from a blast that would surely kill the pharaoh. Danny watched as his other self died as all of the spirits and ghosts that he had made a pact with protected Atemu up to the bitter end. Once Atemu had defeated Zorc, sealing up the shadow magic up into the seven millennium items. The ghosts and spirits took E. Daniel's spirit and soul with them stating one day he would arise again and if he ever needed their help again, Ghost Gardna, 's soul card would be able to call them for help.

With that Danny found himself back with in the labyrinth maze of Atemu's puzzle.

"**Do you remember now?"** asked Atemu. Atemu's memory about Danny had unlocked at the same time when Danny learned about his ancient past tie in with Atemu.

"Yeah I remember. I always kind of felt like I knew you from before any of this happened. And I also seemed to pick up duel monsters easily." stated Danny.

"**I just find it ironic that much like your ancient self, you have ghostly powers and abilities. Not to mention almost having the same deck as back then."** Atemu replied laughing lightly. Danny's ghost sense went off as he turned his head to see Ghost Gardna.

"Ghost Gardna."

-Master Danny. I came to alert you that all of the spirits and ghosts that you have made a contract with in the past is ready to come to your aid once again.- stated Ghost Gardna.

"Thanks Ghost Gardna." replied Danny.

"**Danny you should go know and get plenty of rest. We are going to need it." **stated Atemu. Danny nodded his head that he understood as both he and Ghost Gardna vanished.

NEXT CHAPTER… Sekhmet & Plasmius strike

**Danny: **whoa….. There is something that I would never expect to happen. I knew Atemu in a past life.

**Atemu:** anything is possible Danny. Hey scrlet, how come you don't tell us what happened to Danny's family in the past life?

**Scrlet: **its because I didn't feel like it was necessary part to this story. Plus I kind of felt like it was obvious when I hinted about the sorrow that Danny felt when you touched him.

**Yugi:** it took you quite a while to complete this chapter.

**Scrlet:** yeah I know….. Its getting harder for me to write that's why I only have two chapters left before I take a break in order to think over how I plan out the sequel that I am going to write.

**Atemu: **So to all readers…. Stay tuned as the end is coming soon.

**Danny: **Well hopefully not the end for us anyway.

**Yugi: **So please don't forget to leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think!


	19. Sekhmet & Plasmius strike

Ghostly Secrets

**Author Notes:** This is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Yu-Gi-Oh! I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own.

**Author Reviews:** to randomgirl40: I wish that I could help you out with the thief shipping but it ain't happening. To jeanette9a: yes I wonder that too. I wasn't entirely planning for Danny to have a whole reincarnation thing but as I got to writing this chapter it kind of made some sense to me on why Danny could feel the heart of the cards as fast as Yugi did. To Akira45: thanks as always for the review. To Living Encyclopedia: thanks for the vote of confidence I am glad that you liked it. To Girl of Darkness10: sorry guess that isn't how I took it when you placed up your last review. Forgive me? To Assasin8: yes it may be a while before you see the sequel though as I am still in the planning phase for it and what is going on. Plus it will give me time to work on other stories that I am currently working on before I pick up the story again. I am glad that you approve the whole reincarnation things as I have to admit that it was a clever idea on my half for coming up with the idea. To icypika: thanks I am glad that you think so. To cj1sicilia: thanks for the three simultaneous reviews. First off I all ready know the difference between ghosts and spirits it was just fun to ask the rhetorical question to see how many people answered the question. Second, I know that mind crushing the Box Ghost was not the highlight everyone was expecting but hey…. I wanted to place the fear in him as Atemu does that so well. Third, I know everybody felt bad when I did the whole transformation thing to Atemu but, I had made a remedy for that. (Atemu enters in his demonic form) "Trust me I wish I could mind crush her!" (Atemu grins wickedly looking at his three god cards. (author) "Don't even think about it Atemu!" (Atemu snarls) "Damn it!" and finally, I am trying to update as quickly as possible as this way I have time to plan the sequel but I will keep your ideas in mind when I start writing the sequel. Thanks to everyone whom had read and reviewed my story. I also ask everyone to please leave me your comments telling me what you think!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=dark voices**, _italic=ghost speech_, CAPS= shouting/yelling, (author notes), _**bold italic=dark ghostly voice **_

Chapter nineteen - Sekhmet & Plasmius strike

While Danny, Yugi, and Atemu were resting preparing themselves for the battle that laid ahead of them…. Sekhmet was feeding. He could already sense and feel that Atemu and Phantom had all ready killed off his three helpers. Sekhmet let out a sharp Egyptian curse as it seemed that Atemu and Phantom may have actually gotten stronger. Sekhmet found himself licking his lips in anticipation of tasting both Phantom's and Atemu's powers.

"_**I hope that you are ready for this Plasmius. Atemu and Phantom have all ready destroyed my three vessels."**_

"_Trust me Sekhmet, I am looking forward to this. I have been meaning to pay Daniel back for everything that he has put me through." _replied Plasmius. When Vlad said Danny's true name, Sekhmet remembered a young Egyptian male with ghostly powers by the same name.

'_**It couldn't be possible.'**_ Sekhmet thought to himself as he remembered trying to take the pharaoh's powers when he was nothing more than a spirit. But a young Egyptian male with raven black hair and lime green eyes stopped him. When Daniel used his ghostly powers, his hair turned snow white. Sekhmet wanted to find Clockwork's tower that way he could release Dan Phantom. The darker and evil future self of Danny Phantom. But he had no such luck. After fully feeding, Sekhmet could feel both the Ghost Zone and the Shadow Realm bending to his whim._** 'Soon Phantom and Atemu, your power will be mine at last. Then there will be nothing to stop me from taking over the world.'**_ Sekhmet thought to himself. Both Sekhmet and Plasmius flew towards a rift that connected the two worlds as soon they would come face to face against the only two that stood in their way.

The following day the group had meet up at Yugi's place before school. Danny had told both Sam and Tucker about how he was a reincarnation of somebody that Atemu once knew many centuries ago.

"Is something like that even possible?" asked Sam.

"When it comes to Atemu, anything is possible. Not only am I his reincarnation but also grandpa, Seto Kaiba, and Ishuzu Ishtar." replied Yugi. This shocked both teens.

"Are you guys ready to go?" asked Solomon Moto. All four teens answered yes in unison as they headed out to Mr. Moto's car as he drove the group to school.

The day started normally enough even though both Danny and Yugi could sense that Sekhmet and Plasmius were getting close to their location as their alter ego's were rising to the surface. Thank goodness that both Sam and Tucker kept a level head keeping them from transforming. It was close towards the end of the school day when it happened. A large destructive blast destroyed half of the school.

"_**Come out Atemu and Phantom….. We know that you are inside there. Come out before we destroy all of these humans!" **_growled Sekhmet as both Plasmius and Sekhmet prepared another large destructive blast. The two super powered villains threw the blast only to have a pair of magic cylinders appear and redirect the blast at the two adults forcing them both away from the school.

Both Sekhmet and Plasmius was still out of it as both Danny and Atemu flew out to greet them. Both were in their full altered states. Sekhmet shook the cobwebs from his mind snapping his fingers to snap Plasmius out of his trance. A wicked smile stretched across Sekhmet's face when he saw both Atemu's and Phantom's altered forms.

"_**So at last you have both come. Nice look Pharaoh. It seems that my force within both dark and shadow magic is far greater than your own."**_

"**Fear not Sekhmet…. This battle will be far different than our last one. No matter what you will not win!"** growled Atemu. Sehmet just laughed at the former pharaoh.

"_**Your powers have greatly diminished Atemu. Even your current form, your no match for me. I will have both yours and Phantom's powers." **_stated Sekhmet.

"_I will pay you back for everything that you have put me through Daniel."_ added Plasmius. Danny just simply rolled his eyes at Vlad.

"_You are still a crazy foot loop. No matter what you say and/or do… YOU WILL NEVER GET ME OR MY MOM!"_ At the last part of the sentence, Danny had unleashed a large ghostly wail at both Plasmius and Sekhmet. Atemu had summoned up all of the dark and shadow magic that he could muster together.

"**DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"** he yelled out unleashing the blast. Both attacks seemed to hit but it did very little damage as both Plasmius and Sekhmet had combined their powers to erect a shield.

Sekhmet began to laugh violently as the sky began to darken.

_*Atemu what in the world is happening?*_ questioned Danny mentally.

***Sekhmet is merging the real world with the Shadow Realm. We must destroy Sekhmet in order to reverse it.*** replied Atemu. Both Atemu and Danny summoned several of their monsters to get the humans to safety before the realm was fully in place. The two teens stood side by side as they both quickly strapped on their duel disks. Plasmius became transparent as he went into Sekhmet's body fusing his ghostly powers with Sekhmet's powers and deck.

"_**So Phantom it seems that much like the pharaoh you have been reborn. I shall truly enjoy this."**_ stated Sekhmet. Atemu could feel Yugi's soul and spirit being pulled from his millennium puzzle as he was in his angelic form. _**"Now that's much better. Let's get this started!"**_ replied Sekhmet as he summoned the Succubus Knight using Plasmius's powers to multiply her. _**"Now Succubus Knight… DARK SLASH!"**_

Yugi was the first to counter as he summoned up Alpha, Beta, and Gamma the Magnet Warriors to protect them from the attacks.

*Atemu….. Danny….. You guys deal with Sekhmet and his monsters. I shall use my deck to protect us and attack when I see any openings.* Yugi told them both mentally.

***You got it aibou!*** replied Atemu as he looked at Danny whom nodded his head. Both super powered teens reacted summoning forth their monsters. Danny summoned forth Otohime while Atemu summoned Magician's Valkyria. **"Magician's Valkyria attack and destroy Succubus Knight!"** commanded Atemu. Magician's Valkyria did as her master commanded destroying the Succubus Knight.

"_Now Otohime attack….. SPIRITUAL BLAST!"_ commanded Danny. Otohime moved attacking Sekhmet directly. Both Sekhmet and Plasmius howled in pain as their combined life points dropped.

"_**Damn you both. I will have what I desire no matter what! This world will be mine!"**_ snarled Sekhmet as he summoned up his favorite creature, Zombyra the Dark.

NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER….. Banishment

**Atemu:** I can't believe that we are on the last chapter.

**Scrlet: **sorry Atemu. But after the next chapter I am taking a break that way I can work on the other stories that I have up and plan the sequel that I am planning to write.

**Danny: **you are actually planning a sequel scarlet?

**Yugi:** why wouldn't she? Did you see how many reviews we got for this story?

**Scrlet (looks at the reviews & passes out):** …

**Danny, Yugi, & Atemu (in unison. Shouting):** scrlet!

**Scarlet (moaning in sleep): **121 reviews…

**Atemu, Yugi, & Danny (sighing): **….

**Atemu: **while we try to get her back up you all know what to do.

**Yugi:** leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think.

**Danny: **we look forward to hearing from you!


	20. Banishment

Ghostly Secrets

**Author Notes:** This is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Yu-Gi-Oh! I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own.

**Author Reviews:** to rosepetal21: thanks for the comment I hope that you keep your eyes open for the sequel. To Assasin8: lol…..I know that things had to be done as I did truly want to go out fighting to the very end. Lets hope that once Danny, Atemu, and Yugi take care of Sekhmet and Plasmius that things will return normal for a while at least until the sequel. To Fallinghikari: thanks for the comment as I have some idea of what I am going to do in the sequel. But you may have to wait a while for the next installment! To akira45: thanks as always for the comment. To Girl of Darkness10: (author cries) thanks as I am glad that we managed to clear that misunderstanding up. I hope that you will keep your eyes open for the sequel as new dangers will await our heroes. To jeanette9a: I can't believe that I had left you that speechless! Thanks to everyone whom had read and reviewed my story. I also ask everyone to please leave me your comments telling me what you think!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=dark voices**, _italic=ghost speech_, CAPS= shouting/yelling, (author notes), _**bold italic=dark ghostly voice **_

Chapter 20 - banishment

Sekhmet wasn't done by a long shot. Atemu could feel the dark and shadow magic rising up around the dark god. Danny's ghost sense went crazy as Sekhmet was using his powers to summon forth all of his fallen foes to power both him and his creature. Danny could feel both his deck and duel monster calling to him. Memories of Danny's past life came into his mind of how to summon the ghosts and spirits that he had made a pact with. Danny closed his eyes as he placed his hand on top of his deck.

***Yugi….. Summon forth your most powerful creatures to the field. It seems that Danny has figured out what to do.*** Atemu told his other half. Yugi nodded his head that he understood as he used a magic card to use his three magnet warriors together to create Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. Then Yugi also summoned forth Gandora the Dragon of Destruction..

Atemu first equipped his battle armor after transforming back to his human form. He fused with Black Luster Soldier as he then took out the millennium rod as it transformed into its sword form. Atemu then summoned forth his three Egypian god cards Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"**NOW DANNY!" **called out Atemu. Danny opened his green eyes drawing his card the Ghost Gardna as he placed Ghost Gardna down onto his duel disk. Ghost Gardna was glowing as spirits and ghosts began to rise up offering the three heroes their aid and power. Sekhmet just simply laughed.

"_**Do you think you can honestly beat me? You shall all fail!"**_ roared Sekhmet.

"**We are not done yet Sekhmet. I use the power of my millennium puzzle and millennium rod to activate the three Egyptian gods special ability to summon the Creator God of Light, Horakhty!"** shouted out Atemu.

Sekhmet began to curse violently in Egyptian as he didn't expect Atemu to have the power to summon the god of light. Before Sekhmet could react, Yugi used the magic card to defuse Sekhmet and Plasmius.

"_**You rotten little…"**_ growled Sekhmet.

"**This is the end of you Sekhmet. Now Horakhty… RAY OF LIGHT!"** yelled out Atemu as he moved to strike Zombyra the Dark.

"Gandora the Dragon of Destrustion… DESTRUCTION WAVE BLAST. And Valkyrion the Magna Warrior…. TECHNO SLASH!" commanded Yugi.

"_Ghost Gardna….. CHORUS OF WAILS!" _added Danny before he unleashed his own ghostly wail. All of the duel monsters obeyed their masters commands unleashing their most powerful attacks. Sekhmet screamed out violently as all of the attacks hit him.

"_**NOOOO….. I WAS SO CLOSE!"**_ he screamed out before his body was destroyed. Atemu reacted quickly using his puzzle to suck up Sekhmet's soul and spirit where it could never escape.

Horakhty shined brightly dispelling the Shadow Realm and the spirits that Sekhmet had summoned. Horakhty then dispelled leaving only the three Egyptian gods in his place. Plasmius had been fully stripped of all of Sekhmet's powers.

"_Now what are we going to do about you Plasmius?"_ asked Danny as his new ghostly form vanished as he had returned back to normal. Ghost Gardna had vanished along with all the ghosts and sprits that he had called forth. Yugi's monsters had also vanished along with his angelic transformation. Nobody could see the young teen as he had once again become a spirit. Using the armor, Atemu landed onto the ground before dispelling the Black Luster Soldier and his three Egyptian god cards. _"Hey Atemu….. Is there a place were we can banish him?"_ asked Danny thinking about the Shadow Realm. Atemu seemed to catch onto Danny's idea but he feared what the half ghost would do if he was banished there. A slight smile crossed Atemu's face as he thought of a much better place.

"**Vlad Plasmius you shall be banished from this day forth into the confines of my millennium puzzle." **replied Atemu as the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead.

"_YOU WOULDN'T!"_ shouted Plasmius as Atemu activated his puzzle one last time to suck up Vlad. Finally it was over!

Danny placed his hand onto Atemu's shoulder smiling weakly before he transformed back into Danny Fenton.

"Finally it is all over!" he replied. Atemu proceeded to give back control of the body to Yugi.

***I don't think that it is over yet Danny. My spirit and soul are still not at rest. I fear that this maybe only the beginning.*** replied Atemu. Both Danny and Yugi looked at each other shuttering at Atemu's cryptic message.

TO BE CONITINUED IN…. Ghastly War

**Yugi and Danny (in unison, shouting):** scrlet!

**Scrlet:** hey I had to end it that way this way my readers can look forward to the sequel.

**Atemu (locking two doors in his puzzle): **well now that those two are taken care of….. Who do you plan to bring in for the sequel for villains?

**Scarlet (scratches her chin in thought): **well I know that I plan to bring in Dan Phantom.

**Danny (shouting): **oh god no…

**Yugi (shuttering): **and the other one?

**Scrlet (shrugs):** I haven't worked on that yet.

**Atemu:** let me guess….. You want the readers to give you ideas.

**Scarlet (smiling to the readers):** please….. Guys I could use some help. I ask for a description of the character, a name, and what sort of powers he has. And yes I do want him to be male. I will give credit to the one who helps me out with ideas for the character.

**Danny and Yugi (in unison):** even though this is the last chapter….. Please leave us your comments and reviews.

**Atemu: **also keep your eyes peeled for the sequel.

**Scrlet: **you can also pm me with any ideas or submit them in your reviews. **(all wave goodbye)**


End file.
